Rêves de glace
by pakito
Summary: TRAD de Frozen Dreams de SwanMillsFiction. Après le dernier épisode (3x22). Regina marchait seule dans le parc quand un mystérieux personnage vint la rejoindre dans sa solitude. Une âme aussi brisée que la sienne trouve alors l'alliée parfaite en la personne de l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Deux cœurs de glace peuvent-ils rebâtir leurs rêves sans se briser de nouveau ? * FQ *
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous !_

_C'est la première fois que j'écris ici en tant qu'auteur, ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de le faire. Bon ce n'est pas une histoire qui est sortie de ma petite tête, c'est une traduction de l'histoire de SwanMillsFiction "Frozen Dreams" que j'ai trouvé génial et que j'ai vraiment eu envie de partager avec vous, après avoir obtenu son accord. Amis anglophone vous pouvez aller jeter un œil à la version original en vo et l'encourager, le lien est plus bas. En espérant que l'histoire et la traduction vous plairont. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, c'est du frozen queen (Elsa x Regina) contre du Swan Queen (Emma x Regina). De plus, les personnages de "la reine des neiges" ne seront pas totalement comme dans le Disney._

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient , l'intrigue appartient à SwanMillsFiction et les personnages appartiennent à la chaîne ABC._

* * *

_Hi there !_

_It's the first time I wrote here as an author, it's been a while I wanted to do it. Well it isn't a story I wrote myself, it' a translation of SwanMillsFiction's story "Frozen Dreams". I found this story amazing and I really wanted to share it with you guys, after the author told me yes. You can peek in the original story and encourage the author, the link is here . I hope you'll like the story and the translation. I warn you right now, it'll be Frozen Queen (Elsa x Regina) against Swan Queen (Emma x Regina). Moreover, the characters of "Frozen" won't be exactly the same characters that you know in the movie._

_DISCLAIMER : Nothing belong to me, the story belongs to SwanMillsFiction and the characters to ABC._

_ps : If you read me SwanMillsFiction, I want to thank you again, it's really nice of you to let me share your story_

_ s/10345235/1/Frozen-Dreams_

** REVES DE GLACE**

** Chapitre 1**

* * *

Regina avait quitté le restaurant et marchait désormais seule dans le parc, après que Robin des bois eu retrouvé sa femme, Dame Marianne.  
Emma l'avait ramené de la Forêt Enchantée, et ce faisant, elle avait détruit son éventuelle seconde chance d'obtenir une fin heureuse . "Telle mère, telle fille" renifla la brune écrasant rageusement une larme qui se formait au coin de l'œil, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'un des bancs isolés faisant face au lac.

Un vent frais soufflait, et elle s'entoura de ses bras en frissonnant. Non seulement son cœur s'était de nouveau gelé mais voilà que le temps devenait impitoyable. Ce n'était pourtant pas un vent normal, et Régina pouvait presque sentir la magie virevolter dans l'air. "Qu'elle est cette magie ?" marmonna t'elle tout en se levant et s'approchant du lac.

La lune l'illumina et refléta une image magnifique à la surface de l'eau. Regina baissa la tête et vit son visage se refléter, plutôt abattu, les yeux rougis, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues. "Reprends-toi. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'une stupide romance avec un quelconque voleur" se dit-elle pour refreiner sa douleur.  
Mais ses larmes continuaient de couler, son cœur ignorant ce que sa tête tentait de lui dire. Une larme étincelante sillonna le long de sa joue pour finir sa course dans l'eau, tandis que Regina, stupéfaite, vit le lac entier se geler. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Une aura bleue et blanc commença à émerger de la surface et Regina observa la glace s'élever du lac et se muer en une femme parue d'habits princiers. Elle détailla des pieds à la tête l'étrangère en robe bleue ciel, et elle su que cette femme ne pouvait venir que du pays des contes. "Il semblerait que mademoiselle Swan ait ramené un autre souvenir de sa lune de miel avec la merveille manchot". grommela la brune tout en se préparant au pire, la magie lui picotant déjà les doigts.

"Qui êtes vous?"

interrogea Regina d'un ton sans appel.

"Et VOUS, qui êtes vous ?"

lui demanda à son tour la jeune femme, imitant le ton employée par Regina.

"Je suis sa majesté, la reine de la Forêt Enchantée"

annonça la brune l'air hautain, royale.

"Je suis Elsa, reine d'Arendelle".

répondit avec le même ton la jeune monarque.

"Pardonnez-moi mais la reine d'Arendelle est Anna. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une certaine Elsa."

Regina chercha dans ses souvenirs. En tant que reine, elle avait entendu parler de chaque souverain des différents royaumes mais aucun ne lui évoquait ce nom.  
Elsa se sentit irritée par cette remarque, mais aussi perdue. Elle fixa l'eau gelée et ramena ses mains contre sa poitrine.

"C'est parce qu'ils m'ont bannie après avoir découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs" expliqua tristement la blonde.

Regina détailla attentivement son geste et ressenti de la sympathie envers la femme brisée en face d'elle. Elle lui rappela une version plus jeune d'elle même, désespérée, piégée entre les griffes de Cora.  
Et alors elle se souvint de Zelena qui avait été abandonné, comme l'on jetterait un déchet, par sa propre mère, tout celà parce qu'elle ne convenait pas à ses attentes. Ne pas être désirée ni acceptée par sa propre famille était le pire destin qui fut, et elle ne put que s'identifier à cette reine détrônée.

"Je suis désolée" fut tout ce que pu lui dire Regina.

"Ce n'est pas la Forêt Enchantée. Où suis-je ?" demanda Elsa, confuse, regardant les environs.

"Non en effet. Vous êtes à Storybrooke." répliqua Regina et elle ôta ses gants noirs.

"Voudriez-vous rentrer avec moi ?" lui proposa Regina.

Elle ne connaissait trop bien le sentiment d'être un paria.

"Le temps se rafraichit'' ajouta-t'elle.

"Le froid ne me dérange pas. En vérité c'est à cause de moi si le lac s'est gelé." Elsa haussa des épaules et lui offrit un sourire contrit

.  
"Mais la nuit est en train de tomber et je pense que vous auriez bien besoin d'un lit chaud après le voyage que vous venez de faire."

Regina lui tendit la main : "Venez."

Elsa regarda prudemment la main tendue puis la prit. Regina lui inspirait étrangement confiance. Elle s'avança hors du lac gelé, lâchant immédiatement la main de Regina.

"Merci." dit-elle, rougissant légèrement.

"Je vous en prie." Un demi sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de la brune.  
Regina nota qu'à chaque pas qu'elle faisait l'herbe sous ses pieds se transformait en glace, mais malgré cela la main de cette femme lui avait semblé si chaude dans la sienne. Cependant c'était un fait auquel Regina n'avait pas réellement prêté attention, mais Elsa si. Comment était-il possible que sa magie n'est pas affectée Regina ? Cela l'a laissa perplexe.

"Qu'elle est cette chose ?" demanda la blonde avec curiosité, observant la Mercédès noire vers laquelle se dirigeait Regina.

"C'est une voit...un carrosse de ce monde" lui répondit la brune chaleureusement tout en ouvrant la porte côté passager.

"Ce monde ?" interrogea Elsa avec ahurissement pendant qu'elle montait à l'intérieur.

"Oui, vous avez traversé les dimensions mais je vous expliquerai plus tard."

fut la réponse de la brune qui tourna la clé pour démarrer le moteur, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde, effrayée du bruit inconnu.

Regina lui sourit gentiment et conduisit jusqu'au 108 rue Mifflin, pour ramener sa nouvelle invitée et lui fournir un lit chaud. Elle était encore bouleversée après sa rencontre avec Dame Marianne, ainsi se consacrer à cette nouvelle résidente de Storybrooke l'aiderait à oublier sa peine. Cela lui était d'autant plus aisé qu'elles étaient toutes les deux, deux cœurs brisées, et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elles soient amies qu'ennemies.

Regina gara sa voiture et vint ouvrir la porte à Elsa, mais quand elle posa les yeux sur la blonde, son cœur se serra quand elle vit qu'elle s'était endormie pendant le trajet.

"Elsa." Regina lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour la réveiller.

Elsa n'était pas habituée à être touchée et elle agrippa immédiatement l'avant-bras de Regina, alors que sa magie tourbillonna à ses côtés. De la glace commençant à couvrir entièrement le bras de Regina.  
Elsa reconnue enfin la vision trouble face à elle : "Majesté ! Je ne voulait pas vous blesser !" cria t'elle, se sentant coupable et embarrassée alors qu'elle retirait sa main.

"Tout va bien Elsa." lui dit Regina. Elle fit planer sa main gauche au dessus de son bras gelé, faisant fonder la glace pour lui permettre de bouger ses doigts sans problème.

"Vous pouvez utiliser la magie ?" les yeux d'Elsa s'ouvrirent en grand.

"Oui maintenant rentrons." Regina offrit de nouveau sa main et Elsa sourit timidement en la prenant.

Les deux reines rentrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir et les yeux d'Elsa ne pouvaient s'empêcher de virevolter dans chaque recoins. C'était très différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée, mais il y'avait tout de même quelques touches décoratives qui ressemblaient au style Victorien de son propre palais.

"Votre château est splendide, Altesse. Un peu petit mais pas moins beau pour autant." lui dit Elsa pendant que sa main effleurait le coussin du sofa sur lequel elle était assise.

"C'est Regina. Et ça ne semble pas aussi petit quand on y vit seule." confia Regina une pointe de tristesse dans la voix."Regina ? Mais vous aviez pourtant dit être la reine de la Forêt Enchantée ... Blanche-Neige."  
Elsa s'était instanément levée et avait mit ses mains devant elle, la magie s'agitant autour d'elles.

"Je ne suis plus la Méchante Reine mais si vous voulez me tuer, allez y. ça n'a plus d'importance." dit Regina d'une voix lasse, en s'appuyant contre le mur couleur crème derrière elle.

Elsa observa Regina, confuse, et abaissa ses mains. La glace qui avait commencé à couvrir le parquet s'effaça progressivement alors que la blonde s'approchait de la brune.

"Je suis désolée, c'est juste que c'est... difficile avec la réputation qui vous précède." Elle se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise en sortant une telle excuse.

"Je sais. Préférez-vous toujours une chambre ou dois-je vous enfermer dans l'un de mes donjons ?" marmonna Regina, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

"Je préférerais une chambre, s'il vous plaît Regina."

La blonde sourit chaleureusement et ancra ses iris vertes dans les brunes, pendant un moment.

Regina opina et signala à la femme de la suivre. Elles montèrent à l'étage et Regina lui montra la chambre d'amis. Elle lui dit où étaient les serviettes et les couvertures, lui laissant même emprunter l'un de ses pyjamas en soie. Cette femme était de sang royale comme elle après tout, elle pouvait voir la différence entre de la satinette et du vraie satin en soie; ainsi Regina fourni le meilleur qu'elle possédait à la jeune impératrice.  
"Dormez bien" lui souhaita la jeune femme tout en partant après lui avoir expliqué comment éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Les narines d'Elsa s'agitèrent quand elles perçurent l'odeur du café flottant dans l'air. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et suivit l'arôme alléchant au rez de chaussé, ne s'incommodant pas de se rendre présentable pour la reine. Elles n'étaient plus au pays des contes et les formalités étaient plus que fastidieuses à cette heure.

Elle introduisit sa tête dans la cuisine et observa Regina cassant des œufs pour faire une omelette.

"Bonjour" salua timidement la blonde sur le pas de la porte.

"Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?" lui demanda Regina sans se retourner, faisant attention à ce que son petit-déjeuner soit parfait.

"La meilleure qui soit." dit Elsa en s'étirant et en baillant.

"Je suis heureuse de l'entendre." fut la réponse Regina qui esquissa un faible sourire.

La sonnette interrompit le silence qui régnait sur le manoir et Regina pria Elsa de l'aider à préparer l'omelette, pour qu'elle puisse aller ouvrir.

"Je n'ai... jamais..." balbutia Elsa mais Regina termina à sa place :  
"Eté dans une cuisine, j'imagine"

Ce fait ne choqua pas Regina, après tout voilà ce qu'était la vie d'une fille née en tant que princesse.

"Pourriez-vous ouvrir à ma place ?" lui alors demanda Regina.

"ca je peux le faire." lui répondit précipitamment la blonde tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte pour accueillir le visiteur. Une grande blonde la détailla de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas.  
Emma vit une femme aux cheveux ébouriffés portant un pyjamas de soie gris dont elle savait qu'il appartenait au maire. Une fois, Henry lui avait prêté des vêtements afin qu'elle puisse porter quelque chose de différent pour changer, alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver à Storybrooke.

Les sourcils d'Emma se froncèrent de dégoût et elle s'avança d'un pas, essayant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la demeure derrière la jeune femme.

"Euhhhhh... Salut, Regina est-elle ici ?" demanda sèchement la femme la plus âgée.

"Oui mais pour vous ce sera sa Majesté, paysanne." répondit agressivement la plus jeune blonde, jaugeant à son tour l'autre femme.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, elle se souvint que deux jours auparavant, Regina lui avait dit la même chose. Non, pas Regina, la Méchante Reine du passé. Attends une minute ! Qui est cette nouvelle fille et pourquoi parlait-t 'elle de Regina en tant que "sa Majesté" ? Ce pouvait-il qu'elle vienne du passé ? Bordel ! Emma réalisa qu'elle n'était jamais venue vérifier si le portail s'était complètement refermé après leur départ.  
"Bon sang ! Je suis encore plus dans la merde que je ne le pensais" songea Emma.

"Je dois lui parler." Emma l'écarta de son chemin et appela Regina.

Emma détecta l'odeur de la nourriture et su où trouver la mairesse. Elle se dirigea en direction de la cuisine et appela de nouveau le prénom de Regina, une Elsa enragée sur ses talons, la traitant de toutes sortes de noms dégradant qu'Emma ne comprit pas pour la plupart. Mais la majorité pouvait se résumer à "servante", "paysanne" ou juste "roturière sans manière."

"Mlle Swan. Vous vous êtes invitée vous même à entrer... Comme c'est charmant." lança sarcastiquement Regina, alors qu'elle se séchait les mains avec une serviette, puis elle éteignit la poêle.  
"Je ne suis pas venue pour le petit-déjeuner. J'ai besoin de vous parler." lui dit lentement Emma.  
"En privé." La blonde jeta un regard à sa cadette, et croisa les bras.  
"Quoi que vous ayez à dire, vous pouvez le dire devant mon... amie, à moins que cela ne concerne Henry." déclara Regina, sereine seulement en apparence, les sourcils froncés.

"Très bien... Qui est-elle bon sang ?" interrogea hargneusement Emma.

"Regina, pourquoi laissez-vous cette paysanne vous parlez sur ce ton ?" protesta Elsa, se plaçant aux côtés de la brune.

"Sérieux ? Et vous-êtes qui vous, mademoiselle la petite princesse pourrie gâtée ?" grommela Emma.

"Comment osez-vous ! Je suis Elsa, reine d'Arendelle. Vous me devez le respect, roturière." s'exclama la plus jeune blonde.

"Sans déconner ? Elle est réelle elle aussi ?" Emma se retourna et fixa Regina l'air incrédule.

"Je vais vous prouver à quel point je suis réelle !"

Elsa élança ses bras en l'air et envoya des fleurs de cristal gelés en direction de la Sauveuse, mais Regina qui s'était préparé à un coup d'éclat dans ce genre, utilisa ses pouvoirs pour les transformer en flocons; les laissant frapper douloureusement Emma au visage et à la poitrine.

"Hey ! Arrêtez !" se plaignit Emma.

"Je suis venue ici pour m'excuser Regina" lâcha la blonde la plus âgée tout en essuyant sa veste en cuir bleue à l'aide d'une des serviettes de Regina.  
"Concernant hier soir. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de qui elle était." Son ton s'était adoucit cette fois et son regard se remplit d'excuses.  
"Hors de ma vue avant que je ne regrette d'avoir épargner votre vie." hurla Regina, la voix brisée, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.  
"Regina, je vous en prie." Emma sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier. "Nous n'avons pas à nous comporter ainsi. Pensez à notre fils" plaida-t'elle en dernier recours.  
"SORTEZ !" s'époumona Regina, et Emma se détourna avec hésitation pour quitter les lieux, comme Regina le lui avait ordonné.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Elsa effleura gentiment l'épaule de Regina.

"Emma Swan. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé." La voix de Regina était rauque alors que ses pleurs redoublaient.

* * *

_Voilààààà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, laisser moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez / si ça vaut la peine que je continue._

_Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à me les faire partager (__dans les limites du respect, hein __xD)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! _

_Alors tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour les adorables reviews que j'ai reçu, parce que n'oublions pas que nous autres auteurs / traducteurs ne vivons que de vos commentaires (ou presque xD). Bref c'est toujours gratifiant de voir son travail reconnu. _

_Je voulais juste faire le point sur les différentes questions qui m'ont été posées avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas, je demanderai à l'auteur si jamais ça concerne l'histoire en elle même) :_

_- Donc je m'excuse si je n'ai pas été assez claire (l'espace pour écrire le résumé est malheureusement restreint), il s'agit de la traduction d'une fic FQ VS SQ, autrement dit Frozen Queen (Elsa x Regina) contre Swan Queen (Emma x Regina), mais qui sait ça finira peut être en plan à trois *_* (okay je sors, navrée... xD.)_

_- Concernant une remarque qui m'a été faite, le "let it go" est dans la version original quand Emma demande à Elsa de la lâcher mais bon, bizarrement je me voyais mal lui faire crier "Libérééééééé, délivrééééééée !" ;) donc dommage, je n'ai pas pu traduire ce petit clin d'œil._

_ - Et oui, dans la vo le blouson d'Emma est bien décrit comme étant BLEU (ça choque hein ? on l'avait pas vu depuis le début de la série celui-là)._

_- L'un d'entre vous s'est demandé pourquoi Elsa ne ressemblait pas au personnage de Disney (qu'elle était trop hautaine par exemple), j'ai demandé à l'auteur et voici sa réponse :_

_"J'ai décrit Elsa comme une personne grossière parce qu'elle vient juste de s'échapper d'une urne qui la retenait prisonnière, ce qui l'a rendu légèrement tendue / agressive. :D __Mais elle va s'améliorée dans les prochains chapitres."_

_Voilà ce qui j'espère ça répondra peut être à ta question._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise_

___DISCLAIMER_ : comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire appartenant à SwanMillsFiction et les personnages à la chaîne ABC.

* * *

**_REVES DE GLACE_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

_"Emma Swan. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé." La voix de Regina était rauque alors que ses pleurs redoublaient._

* * *

"Est-elle la raison pour laquelle vous pleuriez près du lac ?" lui demanda Elsa, sincèrement préoccupée.

"Oui" répondit-elle faiblement.

"Voulez-vous en parler ? Il est parfois bon de se confier à quelqu'un." interrogea timidement de nouveau la blonde, espérant que Regina s'ouvrirait à elle. Pour une quelconque raison, elle avait besoin d'écouter son histoire.

"A une condition." Regina effaça une larme qui se formait au coin de l'œil et répartit l'omelette dans chaque assiette.

"Tout ce qu'il vous plaira." Elsa la fixa, attentive.

"S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous vous rendre présentable ?" plaida Regina, et à ces mots jamais la plus jeune n'avait autant rougi de sa vie.

"Oh ma chère ! J'avais complètement oublié." La jeune femme courut à l'étage, tentant de se rappeler ce que Regina lui avait expliqué sur la façon d'utiliser une douche.

"Tout va bien là haut ?" s'enquit Regina du rez-de chaussé, après avoir entendu la jeune reine glapir.

"Euh... Oui. Presque. Est-il normal que cela asperge de l'eau partout ?" demanda la blonde à haute voix.

"J'arrive." fut la réponse de Regina tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre d'amis.

Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et Elsa lui permit d'entrer.  
Regina entra et cligna des yeux, éberluée, quand elle aperçut la jeune femme devant elle avec ne portant rien d'autre que ses longs cheveux blond platines, masquant à peine ses atouts.  
"Ahem". Regina se racla la gorge, se souvenant que les princesses étaient habituées à recevoir l'aide d'une servante dans leur bains, et que ce genre de situation n'était pas perçue comme embarrassante.

L'impératrice d'Arendelle avait réussi à ce que de l'eau gicle du tuyau accolé contre le mur, et en effet celle-ci éclaboussait la pièce entière. Regina tourna le robinet droit et l'eau se mit à couler du plafond de la douche comme une averse, bien que trop froide, et elle l'ajusta pour la réchauffer.

"Voici du shampooing, pour vos cheveux. On l'utilise avant l'après-shampooing, qui est celui avec une texture plus épaisse." lui montra Regina.

"Et ça c'est du savon !" Elsa saisit une boîte parfumée sur le rebord.

"Enfin quelque chose de familier." Elle inspira profondément. "Je préfère cela."

"Alors tout est réglé. Je vous attendrai en bas." conclut Regina se retournant pour partir.

"Vous n'allez pas m'aider ?" demanda nerveusement Elsa. "Comment vais-je faire pour me frotter le dos ?" continua-t'elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, ce à quoi, Regina rougit imperceptiblement. La brune attrapa une brosse dotée d'une longue poignée et la remit entre les mains de l'autre femme.  
"Avec ceci, ça fait des merveilles." elle lui sourit et sortit enfin.

* * *

Regina plaça les plats sur la table de la salle à manger.  
"Pourriez-vous apporter les tasses à café, je vous prie ?" pria Regina, et Elsa la suivit.  
Elle disposa les élégantes tasses blanches sur des napperons et prit place aux côtés de Regina pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

"Elle a parlé d'un fils que vous partagiez toutes les deux. A-t 'il été conçu grâce à la magie ?" commenta la blonde alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

"D'une certaine façon oui, bien que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi vous pensez. La situation est bien plus complexe." Regina pouvait aisément décrypter l'expression de sa cadette, ce qui lui permit de commencer à réfléchir à comment élaborer le récit de son histoire.

Regina lui conta son arrivée à Storybrooke. Ou du moins, comment elle avait créé la petite ville au milieu de "nulle part", dans le Maine. Elle confia à Elsa comment sa soif de revanche l'avait dévoré jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle invoque la Malédiction, fournie par son mentor.

"Je ne suis pas fière de m'être abandonnée aux ténèbres." lui dit la brune, prenant une gorgée de son café. "Mais je ne le regrette pas non plus, parce qu'elles m'ont donné mon fils." conclut-elle, de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même.

"Mademoiselle Swan était destinée à rompre la malédiction parce que c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait conçue." Regina s'essuya élégamment le coin des lèvres avec une serviette.

"J'ai entendu des histoires pendant mon enfance." confia Elsa fixant honteusement le breuvage noir dans sa tasse.

"Laissez-moi deviner. Le genre d'histoire que les parents racontent à leurs enfants le soir." Regina resta imperturbable et prit une bouchée de son repas.

"Eh bien, oui. Je crois que mon père craignait que je ne devienne moi même une Méchante Reine avec un cœur de glace." dit la plus jeune alors qu'elle remuait sa cuillère dans la petite tasse, perdue dans ses pensées.

Regina remarqua l'expression peinée sur le visage d'Elsa et elle se souvint alors de sa propre détresse lorsque Cora lui avait asséné à quel point elle l'avait déçue. La mairesse leva sa main au dessus de la table et la posa sur celle de sa voisine, afin de la distraire de ses douloureux souvenirs.  
Elsa fixa cette main au-dessus de la sienne et son cœur rata un battement. Cette sensation lui était tellement étrangère que sa magie lui picota le bout des doigts de surprise, et que la main qui remuait son café, envoya brusquement une aura étincelante, transformant le breuvage en glace.

"Vous n'avez pas un cœur de glace, Elsa. Vous ne savez juste pas comment maîtriser vos pouvoirs." la rassura Regina, et elle lui étreignit gentiment la main.

Regina était la seconde personne à lui témoigner de l'affection. Après que ses propres parents l'ait forcé à porter une paire de gants enchantés, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, afin de sceller ses pouvoirs; tous les habitants du château avaient évité ne serait-ce que de la toucher, y compris les gens l'ayant amener dans ce monde.  
La chaleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir d'un temps révolu où sa petite sœur la suppliait, en secret, de faire un bonhomme de neige à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Mais tout son monde s'était écroulé après l'accident.

"Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais mes parents ont refusé de me croire." dit-elle alors que ses mains se muaient en poings, mais Regina ne lâcha pas pour autant l'affaire.

"Et ensuite, que s'est-t 'il passé ?" Cette histoire l'intriguait. Cora n'avait semblait-t 'il pas été le seul parent sévissant sa progéniture à l'aide de la magie.

Elsa lui raconta qu'elle avait suivit ses parents dans les tréfonds de la forêt, à la rencontre d'un mage noir. Elle les avait observé se disputer à propos d'un marché qu'ils avaient conclut, et comment ses gants avaient échoué . Le sorcier difforme leur avait rétorqué que les pouvoirs de la fille ne feraient que grandir et qu'il faudrait trouver un nouveau moyen de les dissimuler ou de les canaliser. Il leur avait demandé de devenir son mentor mais le Roi et la Reine n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à céder à une telle offre.

* * *

(flash back)

"Mais si vous l'enfermiez, alors vous seriez à même de la contrôler." leur dit le sorcier. Il invoqua une urne en cuivre jaune et la présenta aux monarques.  
"Elle a été enchantée avec un sortilège qui permettra de la contenir, au cas où elle vous glisserait des mains. Littéralement." Le lutin ricana, goguenard, imaginant la scène. "Mais le prix à payer sera élevé." grimaça-t'il.

La Reine se retourna vers le Roi, le suppliant de ne pas accepter le marché, malheureusement il avait l'esprit plus préoccupé par son royaume, royaume qui ne tolérait aucune forme de magie. S'il était découvert que la princesse possédait le don, une foule en colère s'élèverait pour détrôner ses actuels souverains et les pendraient en guise de procès avec leurs filles.

"Combien voulez-vous ?"

céda le Roi Agdar.

"Voyez-vous, JE crée de l'or. Alors ce n'est pas une fortune que je recherche."

répondit Rumpelstiltskin.

"Alors que voulez-vous ?"

réitéra fermement le Roi.

"Le temps est le plus précieux des trésors, Altesse. Je veux vingt ans de chacune de vos vies."

dit le Ténébreux après s'être imprégné de l'une de ses visions.

"Non !"

s'écria la Reine Idun.

"Je ne descendrai pas mon prix, très chère."

tonna Rumpelstiltskin.

"C'est notre dernier recours, Idun."

lui dit son époux.

"Mourra-t'elle dans cette prison ?"

s'enquit la Reine, désespérée.

"Non. Le temps sera comme gelé. Pas un jour ne s'écoulera pour elle, Majesté."

gloussa l'ignoble gnome.

La Reine Idun scruta son époux, déchirée, puis l'urne en cuivre jaune entre les mains du mage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rassembla son courage pour accepter le marché.  
"S'il n'y pas d'autre solution." Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son torse. "La décision te revient Agdar." lui dit dit-elle, soupirant profondément.

"Avons-nous un accord ?"

Rumpelstiltskin tendit sa main au Roi.

"Oui, je préfère la savoir figée hors du temps, que pourrissant à vos côtés."

rétorqua le souverain sans secouer la main du sorcier.

Rumpelstiltskin feignit de se sentir offensé, mais en réalité il se sentait pleinement satisfait du marché désormais conclut. Il confia l'urne entre les mains du Roi et une fumée cramoisi entoura le père et la mère, leur prenant les années de vie promises.  
"Quand le temps viendra, je reviendrai chercher cette urne." leur dit-t 'il tout en disparaissant.

* * *

(présent)

"Votre mage noir me rappelle affreusement mon mentor." commenta Regina, commençant à envisager une telle éventualité. Ce qu'Elsa lui avait confié de son histoire portait la signature de Rumpelstiltskin.  
Peut-être que la jeune reine n'avait été qu'une autre de ses perspectives pour lancer la Malédiction à sa place, mais cela n'avait aucun sens dans la mesure où elle ne semblait n'être âgée que d'une vingtaine d'années et que Regina avait lancé le Sort trente ans auparavant.

"C'était il y a longtemps, mais je suis persuadée que je reconnaîtrais son visage si nous venions à nous recroiser." certifia la blonde avec une voix bien plus sombre que précédemment alors que ses iris prirent l'espace d'un instant une couleur argentée.

"Comment avez-vous trouvé le petit-déjeuner ?" s'enquit soudainement Regina pour changer de sujet à cause de la magie qu'elle sentit tourbillonner aux côtés d'Elsa.

"Digne d'une impératrice, je vous remercie." Elsa sourit de contentement et s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec une serviette.

Regina se leva et se pencha près d'Elsa pour collecter son assiette vide. La blonde l'interrogea sur la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait aucun serviteur dans son palais, ce à quoi la brune esquissa un sourire.

"Car j'aime choisir qui je ramène chez moi et que je préfère faire marcher ma propre magie dans ma cuisine." Regina cligna de l'œil ce qui trompa la blonde sur ses intentions.

Elsa avait inévitablement remarqué le subtil décolleté que dévoilait la chemise légèrement entrouverte, et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, son esprit lui évoquant une quantité d'images, toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres.  
Elle s'humecta les lèvres, soudainement asséchées et ancra son regard dans les iris chocolatés.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de "magie domestique". Je suis curieuse de vous voir pleinement en action." lui demanda t-elle innocemment, sembla-t'il, tout en maintenant son regard, attendant une réaction.

Regina aimait-elle les femmes, tout comme elle ? Cela valait la peine de tenter le coup. Elle avait eu cette impression au moment où Emma était apparue tout à l'heure, notant leur étrange voire presque intime interaction. Ce n'était pas une rencontre entre deux ennemies, mais plutôt entre deux parents séparés.  
ça l'avait frappé sur le coup. Et si Regina ressentait quelque chose pour cette femme insensible qui avait ruiné son bonheur ? "Non..." se dit-elle "Je ne le la laisserai pas la blesser à nouveau." elle en fit le serment.

De son côté, Regina était incertaine des implications de la requête d'Elsa. Avait-elle mal interprété les signaux de la jeune femme ? Ce devait être certainement cela. Il n'y avait aucune logique à essayer de lire entre les lignes d'un soit-disant message qui n'existait que dans son imagination. Cependant l'idée ne la repoussait pas complètement. Au contraire, pour dire vrai, les yeux de Regina étudièrent les traits ciselés de la souveraine d'Arendelle.

"Bien sûr, suivez-moi." la brune sourit malicieusement.

Elle ondula en direction de la cuisine et mit les plats à l'intérieur d'une étrange boîte incrustée dans le meuble de la cuisine; et quand elle pressa un bouton, un bruit d'eau en provenance de la machine se fit entendre.

"Maintenant, nous pouvons partir et à notre retour, ils seront blanc comme neige." Regina gloussa lorsque se forma dans sa tête l'image d'une Mary-Margareth, coincée dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle aurait dû la transformer en planche à découper et s'en servir pour le restant de ses jours pour découper de la viande à l'aide d'un couteau aiguisé. "Cela aurait été _Charmant_" songea-t'elle.

"Avez-vous enchanté cette boîte ?" Elsa semblait émerveillée.

"Pas vraiment ma chère. On appelle ceci un lave-vaisselle, c'est un objet de ce monde." lui répondit Régina tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Votre monde est fantastique !" s'extasia Elsa, sentant l'excitation monter à l'idée de sortir et d'absorber tout ce que ce nouveau monde avait à lui offrir.

* * *

_Voilààààà pour le second chapitre :)_

_en espérant lire bientôt vos avis / critiques, ça ne mange pas de pain et c'est toujours sympa à lire._

_Au fait, je pense poster une fois par semaine, pour laisser le temps à l'auteur d'écrire sa fic et pour vous donner une traduction de qualité, sans bâclage__._

_à bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

_Alors me voici de retour avec le chapitre 3, avec d'abord une petite réponse aux reviews._

_ marionpotter.39 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir ^^ oh oui Emma se déhanchant aurait été jouissif ! Pour ce qui est des anecdotes, j'essayerai d'en glisser à la fin de chaque chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresse. Oui Elsa semble avoir un gros crush sur Regina mais pas de panique Emma va réagir... et fort avec ça, ahahaha. __Pour ce qui est du passé d'Elsa, il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres pour avoir toute son histoire avec un petit twist mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Pour les formulations princières, je me suis dit que ça collerait plus à son personnage, vu qu'elle n'a jamais quitté la forêt enchantée et donc qu'elle n'a pas pu s'adapter au "monde moderne"._

Atta2_ : je suis d'accord avec toi, dans la vo cette réplique m'a tué ! x) en fait les interactions entre Regina et Elsa sont régulièrement assez tordantes, encore plus qu'en y'a Emma d'ailleurs._

_LanaParilla-96 : merci beaucoup pour la review, et voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours :)_

_RoseAlix95 : merci, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. ^^_

_guest : merci de ta review :)_

_Je vous laisse maintenant lire le chap3 en espérant qu'il vous plaira, je tiens juste à vous préciser que pour le moment la fic original de SwanMillsFiction ne comporte que 6 chapitres et que ça fait déjà 1 ou 2 semaines qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre, donc peut être d'ici quelques temps je devrais ralentir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine mais d'ici là pas d'affolement :)_

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient , l'intrigue appartient à SwanMillsFiction et les personnages appartiennent à la chaîne ABC_

* * *

**REVES DE GLACE**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Regina gara sa voiture sur le parking du poste et ouvrit la portière pour laisser Elsa pénétrer dans le bâtiment. La mairesse et son invitée se déplaçaient gracieusement le long du couloir, ignorant le sheriff-adjoint venant à leur rencontre, du bureau faisant face à la minuscule cellule. David était à l'intérieur quand il remarqua qu'Emma soupira de frustration et se rassit dans son "bon vieux" nouveau bureau.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda le sheriff à sa fille après avoir entendu le bruit caractéristique de talons claquant dans le couloir.  
"Regina." le renseigna Emma, sa réponse fut suivit par un profond soupir.

Après que Regina eut déverrouillé la porte et se fut introduit à l'intérieur afin d'allumer la lumière, Elsa pénétra à son tour dans la large pièce.  
"Est-ce de là que vous dirigez votre royaume ?" interrogea-t'elle la brune après qu'elle eut noté la préscence du bureau trônant au fond de la pièce.  
"Oui." répondit Regina tout en riant avec grâce.  
"C'est donc votre trône ?" s'enquit de nouveau la blonde.  
"Exact. C'est le bureau du maire, comme nous l'appelons ici." lui répondit Regina tandis qu'elle claquait des doigts afin d'allumer l'âtre d'une chaleur nouvelle.

La température à Storybrooke avait mystérieusement chuté, et entrer dans son bureau lui avait donné la déplaisante impression d'avoir pénétré dans un réfrigérateur.

Les yeux d'Elsa se détournèrent de l'âtre pour venir se poser sur un cheval blanc encastré sur une niche au-dessus. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un ornement honorant la mémoire du garçon d'écurie, alors que ses yeux de jade continuèrent de scrupter les alentours. Elle prit le temps d'apprécier le papier-peint orné de minces mais imposants arbres.  
"Un furtif souvenir de la Forêt Enchantée à ce que je vois." commenta-t'elle alors que le sourire de Regina s'étira fièrement.

"En effet, je vois que vous avez l'oeil pour le détail." La mairesse fut satisfaite de voir se confirmer qu'Elsa n'était pas une femme commune et sans intérêt, et qu'elle avait écouté attentivement son histoire.  
Personne auparavant n'avait remarqué à quel point, jusqu'à ce jour, la vie de Regina avait imprégné chaque mur et chaque recoin, de ce qui ne semblait, au premier abord, n'être qu'un bureau froid, sans âme ni personnalité.

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, Emma continuait de tapoter nerveusemment sur son bureau à l'aide d'un stylo. David l'épiait de temps en temps mais préféra l'ignorer. Le bruit ne le dérangeait pas vraiment en soi, c'était son anxiété qui le troublait et qui le força à rompre le silence.

"Pourquoi ne réessayerais-tu pas ?" dit son père, sortant du minuscule bureau pour venir s'adosser négligemment contre la chambranle.

"Elle me hait, papa. Elle pourrait bien me jeter une boule de feu et me laisser brûler vive." lui rétorqua Emma, les souvenirs encore vifs du sort que la reine avait fait subir à sa mère lors de leur petite excursion dans le passé.

"Ou alors sa nouvelle amie pourrait jeter un froid, en m'envoyant une tempête de neige." grommela Emma.

"Sa nouvelle amie ?" interrogea son père, curieux.

"Ouais... Tu vois... Il se pourrait que, éventuellement, j'ai ramené la Reine des neiges lors de mon voyage du passé, sans le savoir." La blonde se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

"Et tu avais prévu de m'en parler quand la ville entière aurait fini congeler ?" David s'était immédiatement dirigé en direction du bureau du maire, prêt à confronter Regina, à propos de sa nouvelle alliée.

"Attend. N'y va pas ! Tu vas encore plus la mettre hors d'elle." La réponse d'Emma fusa alors qu'elle élançait le bras pour le retenir.  
"C'est à moi de réparer la pagaille que j'ai semé." marmonna-t'elle, rassemblant le courage nécessaire pour aller frapper à la porte du bureau, un coup... puis deux... et enfin un troisième sans qu'aucune réponse ne soit émise.

" 'Fais chier." Emma jura alors qu'elle poussait la porte afin d'entrer, prudemment.

"J'adore le miroir qui est accroché au mur !" s'exclama brusquemment Elsa, tout en s'approchant afin de l'examiner de plus près. "Il est si beau et raffiné." s'extasia la jeune femme alors que Regina s'approcha doucemment d'elle.

"Pas autant que l'image qu'il reflète." lui ronronna t-elle à l'oreille, la proximité de leur corps déclenchant de délicieux frissons chez Elsa. Regina effleura délicatement l'épaule exposée de la jeune femme et Emma fut déroutée de ce qu'elle vit et entendit.

"Il se passe quoi là ?" songea Emma. "Aurais-je changé le passé sans en avoir eu conscience ?" Pour une raison obscure, la promiscuité entre la mairesse et sa nouvelle amie fit se tordre son estomac de fureur. Le sheriff adjoint se racla alors bruyamment la gorge pour annoncer sa préscence. "Ahem."

Regina se détourna prestamment alors que son regard s'ancra dans les yeux vert, brûlant d'une fureur nouvelle.  
"Mademoiselle Swan, aucune de vos nombreuses familles d'acceuil ne vous a-t'elle donc appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?" siffla la brune tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, la démarche tendue.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque, la mairesse savait parfaitemment comment la contrarier, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela ne concernait plus ce qu'il s'était passé avec Robin et Marianne. Non... Il y' avait décidément autre chose. Les yeux d'Emma captèrent un regard aussi vert que le sien. Elle toisa Elsa sans répondre à Regina, et elle put distinguer la même aversion miroitant dans les yeux jade.

"Que voulez-vous mademoiselle Swan ?" soupira Regina, tout en faisant cliqueter son talon contre le marbre froid, comme si elle était pressée. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et serra les machoires, attendant la réponse.

"Je veux me faire pardonner Regina. Je suis dés-"entreprit Emma quand la brune l'interrompit.

"Désolée ? Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Pourquoi ne tenteriez-pas une nouvelle approche pour changer ? Quelque chose comme... la maîtrise de soi par exemple" gronda Regina.

"Mais je-" tenta de se justifier Emma.

"VOUS allez quittez immédiatement ce bureau avant que je ne vous y oblige." lui dit fermement le maire, rappelant à Emma ses débuts en tant que Sheriff ponctués par leurs nombreuses altercations.

"Ou quoi ? Vous me punirez ? Je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade, madame le maire." la défia Emma, prenant la mouche.

"Comment osez-vous parler à Regina sur ce ton ?" rugit Elsa, devançant Regina, tandis qu'elle s'interposait entre les deux femmes, les yeux luisant d'un éclat argenté, ses mains entourées d'un halo éclatant, toisant une Emma immobile.

Un crépitement se fit soudainement entendre et Emma sentit une courant d'air froid la happer. De la glace s'éleva du sol en marbre, rampant progressivement tout en emprisonnant les jambes de la Sauveuse.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Emma fixa ses jambes sous le choc et chercha en vain les yeux chocolatés.

Regina avait été prise par surprise alors qu'elle se perdait dans sa propre rancoeur. Elle vit la glace couvrir le corps d'Emma, sentant un début d'inquiétude naître pour la mère biologique d'Henry.  
Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais si quelquechose venait à arriver à Emma. Il risquerait même de fuir et de choisir les deux idiots, pour ne jamais revenir auprès d'elle.

"Elsa, je vous en prie, arrêtez." Regina plaça délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Pourquoi la défendre ?" l'interrogea Elsa, sceptique.

"Parce que, c'est... ce qu'il est juste de faire. Henry ne me le pardonnerait jamais." lui répondit Regina, à l'encontre de ce que lui préconisait sa propre fierté. A ces mots, la magie d'Elsa s'évapora.

Elsa, se rengorgeant, s'approcha d'Emma, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Je laisse passer pour cette fois, Sauveuse." murmura-t'elle dangereusement. "Mais si jamais il vous reprend l'idée d'oser lui reparler de la sorte, je vous détruirai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire." menaça la blonde, les mâchoires serrées. Puis, lentement, elle recula.

La glace retenant la Sauveuse prisonnière s'évapora, ce qui lui permit de pouvoir à nouveau bouger ses membres. Regina était estomaquée de la réaction d'Elsa face à sa confrontation avec Emma. Mais ce n'était rien face à la surprise de s'être vue défendue avec la même fougue qui l'avait habité lorsqu'elle s'était battue pour Henry, face à la même personne.

La machoîre d'Emma se durcit tandis que ses poings se serraient, impuissants. Elle n'était pas en colère. oh non... Elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Elle désirait par-dessus tout transformer Elsa en boule de neige et l'envoyer à travers la fenêtre pour qu'elle disparaisse totalement de leurs vies.

Pourquoi cette salope était-elle ici d'ailleurs ? Qui l'avait laissé emprunter le portail ? "Pas moi, c'est certain." se répondit-elle mentalement. "J'ai vu Crochet passer à travers le portail avec seulement Marianne sur ses épaules." se remémorra-t'elle.  
Aurait-ce pu être Rumpelstiltskin le responsable ? Après tout, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la crypte.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, Majestés." Emma insista sarcastiquement sur ce dernier mot. "Je ne vous dérange pas plus." elle tourna des talons. "Je connais la sortie." lâcha-t'elle, claquant la porte derrière elle, faisant se fracasser le verre sous la violence de l'impact, qui avait pourtant survécu à deux malédictions, jusqu'à maintenant.

"Comment ça s'est... passé ?" s'enquit David avec inquiétude alors qu'il regardait Emma attraper ses clés, posées sur le bureau.

"A ton avis ?" railla Emma, quittant rageusement le poste.

* * *

Aux alentours de la boutique de Rumpelstiltskin

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta et Belle s'empressa d'acceuillir les nouveaux visiteurs.  
"Emma ?" la bibliothécaire habituellement enthousiaste ne cacha pas sa surprise. Elle savait qu'Emma, ou du moins les Charmants, ne venaient ici que lorsque les problèmes se présentaient.  
"En quoi puis-je t'aider ?" lui demanda t'elle, le trouble teintant sa voix.

"Salut. Mr Gold est-il là ?" s'enquit la blonde laissant son regard balayer les reliques décorant le magasin.

"Oui, je vais l'appeler." la renseigna Belle, tout en se dirigeant en direction de l'arrière-boutique.

" Puis-je vous être utile en quoi que ce soit très chère ?" questionna Rumpelstiltskin en pénétrant dans le magasin.

"Oui." lui dit la jeune femme, les yeux rivés sur une vieille lampe qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle du conte d'Aladdin.

"J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser."

"Je peux vous faire une excellente offre pour cette précieuse relique à laquelle vous semblez tenir, Emma." lui proposa le vieil homme avec un sourire amusé.

"Je ne suis pas venue ici pour de la décoration." Emma reposa la lampe sur son emplacement d'origine.

"Oh, eh bien, ce n'était qu'une simple suggestion puisque j'ai entendu que vous et le pirate aviez déjà trouvé un nid douillet." grinça-t'il. Il ressentait toujours de la rancoeur envers Crochet; de plus la perte de Neal était toujours aussi douloureuse et voir Emma se remettre de la mort de son fils aussi rapidemment le contrariait quelque peu.

"Oui je l'avais constaté." Emma leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de la caisse où se tenant calmement le vieil homme. "Il n'y a PAS de lit douillet. Il n'y a qu'Henry et moi qui emménageons." l'informat-elle sèchement après l'avoir détrompé. "Mais c'est plutôt à moi d'obtenir des réponses."marmonna-t'elle.  
"Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la reine d'Arendelle ?" Emma fixa intensémment les yeux noisettes en face d'elle.

"Faut-il en arriver là, très chère ? Utiliser votre super-pouvoir sur le grand-père de votre fils ?" il sourit narquoisement, se délectant de l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage.

"Allez-vous me répondre ou faut-il que je vous frappe au visage pour obtenir quelques réponses ?" lâcha Emma ce qui fit ricaner Rumpelstiltskin.

"La reine d'Arendelle... Une demoiselle charmante. C'est une femme qui sait comment satisfaire un roi." s'amusa-t'il.

"Venez-en au fait, Gold." Emma tapotait, agacée, ses doigts contre la surface en cristal du comptoir.

"C'était une femme courageuse avec cependant une seule et unique petite faiblesse... son irrépressible besoin d'avoir un homme à ses côtés." Il regarda Emma et cligna de l'œil suggestivement.

"Et ?" le pressa Emma, lasse des insinuations qui ne menaient nulle part.

"Voyez-vous... C'était son coeur sa faiblesse. Il a disparu le jour précédant l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec un, comment dire ? Un prince beau comme le diable, dénommé Hans." l'appâta-t'il mais Emma ne se laissa pas berner.

"Attendez. Ce dont vous me parler concerne Anna. Je vous parle d'Elsa." les sourcils d'Emma se froncèrent tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux en le fixant.

"Comment connaissez-vous Elsa ?" Il s'était penché et sa main empêcha les doigts d'Emma de tapoter à nouveau contre le comptoir.

"Aucune importance. Je la connais, c'est tout. Maintenant, dîtes-moi tout ce que vous savez d'elle." exigea Emma.

"Navré très chère mais si vous ne comptez rien acheter, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, s'il-vous-plaît." lui dit amèrement le vieil homme.

"Maintenant que j'y pense, je pourrais bien avoir besoin d'une lampe à huile dans mon nid douillet." Emma revint audacieusement à la charge et apporta la lampe qu'elle observait tout à l'heure. "Maintenant, dîtes-moi quelle est la faiblesse d'Elsa ?" les yeux jade sondèrent les noisettes.

"Eh bien, vous êtes une femme intelligente, Emma. A vous de le découvrir." lui rétorqua l'homme désormais hors de lui, fourrant la lampe dans une petite boîte. "Cadeau de la maison." grinça-t'il. "Allez-vous en maintenant."

Emma prit la boîte et sortit par la même porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Elle se retourna un moment, jaugeant Gold avec suspicion.  
"Que lui avez-vous fait ?" demanda-t'elle sèchement.

"Rien qui ne vous concerne, Sauveuse." grommela Rumpelstiltskin .

* * *

Au Granny's

Emma était encore bouleversée par sa rencontre infructueuse avec la mairesse ce matin... ainsi que cette après-midi. Mais sa déplaisante rencontre avec Gold l'a troublait bien plus encore.

Elle était accoudée contre le comptoir quand Ruby vint lui demander si elle désirait autre chose.  
"Hé, je sais que Granny ne les sers que le matin, mais pourrais tu chaparder pour moi une patte d'ours s'il-te-plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un truc sucré là maintenant." la supplia Emma.

Ruby remarqua son expression tendue et se pencha pour interroger discrètement son amie à ce propos, puisqu'à cette heure le restaurant était bondé. C'était l'heure du dîner et presque personne à Storybrooke n'aimait rester cloîtrer chez lui à cette heure; le Granny's étant le seul restaurant permettant aux habitants de se réunir, en dehors du Rabbit Hole.

"Emma tu as une tête horrible, sans vouloir te vexer." lâcha la brune. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Crochet n'a pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes ?" s'enquit-elle après avoir agité la main pour saluer Henry, assis dans l'un des box, aux côtés de Crochet. Elle dut grimacer une ébauche de sourire quand le pirate leva les yeux dans sa direction. Mais elle détourna rapidemment le regard, ne l'appréciant guère.

"Whooo, merci de ton honnêteté, _l'amie_." répliqua Emma, offensée. Elle soupira profondément. "Ce n'est pas à cause de Crochet. En fait, c'est à cause de Regina."

Le tintemement de la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le vieux restaurant et Emma se retourna pour détailler les nouveaux arrivants, ce qui lui permit d'échapper brièvement au regard inquisiteur de Ruby, avide de réponses. Mal lui en prit. Son visage se tordit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la facheusement superbe blonde accompagnant Regina. Le changement de comportement d'Emma ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la louve qui dévia rapidemment le regard pour voir ce que fixait intensément Emma .

"Qui est cette fille sexy qui accompagne Regina ?" l'interrogea discrètement Ruby, dévorant des yeux la silhouette de la femme moulée dans sa robe bleue.  
"Habillée pour tuer." souffla-t'elle tout en se réfrénant de la siffler.

C'était une robe qu'Emma se souvenait avoir vu la mairesse porter, une vision qui valait plutôt le détour soit dit en passant. Cependant voir Elsa la porter, _l'enragea._  
"VOILA ce qu'il s'est passé." gronda-t'elle et Ruby, à ces mots, haussa un sourcil, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était _exactement_ passé.

"Je vais voir si je peux te trouver une patte d'ours." Ruby fit un clin d'oeil à Emma, et s'éclipsa pour aller nettoyer une table pourtant propre.

"Madame le maire, il y'a une place libre ici." signala la louve aux deux imposantes femmes qui flânèrent dans le restaurant avant de s'asseoir.

Emma revint à son propre box et prit un siège près de Crochet. Elle pouvait clairemment distinguer Regina et Elsa de son siège, et elle continua à les épier, sirotant de temps en temps son chocolat chaud en attendant la patte d'ours promise.

"Et voilà. J'ai dû lui promettre que tu payerais le double, désolée." Ruby lui tendit sa pâtisserie, l'air contrite.  
"Ce n'est pas grave. Merci Ruby." Emma lui sourit chalheureusement et ses yeux retournèrent là où ils étaient auparavant.

Regina, à l'opposé, se refreinait de regarder dans la direction d'Emma. Celà la rendait déjà malade de croiser ses _sublimes_ boucles blondes partout en ville, sans oublier que la préscence de Crochet aux côtés d'Henry empirait la situation. Elle ne vint même pas saluer son fils car cela l'aurait obligé à entrer dans une joute verbales avec les deux personnes figurant en haut de sa "liste d'imbéciles".

"Regarde-t'elle encore par ici ?" demanda la brune à sa compagne.

"En effet. Cela vous ennuie-t'il ?" s'enquit avec intérêt Elsa.

"Oui... NON." tenta de se corriger Regina, se rappelant que les pouvoirs d'Elsa étaient encore imprévisible. Mais ce fut, malgré tout, trop tard.

L'index d'Elsa s'illumina d'un éclat blanc et quand Emma voulut repêcher un morceau de pâtisserie immergé dans sa tasse, sa cuillère ne bougea pas.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" la jeune femme baissa la tête incrédule et nota que sa boisson s'était congelée, la patte d'ours désormais à moitié prisonnière de la glace.

"Sérieusement ?" s'agaça Emma, arrachant la moitié supérieure pour mordre dedans, fusillant Elsa du regard.

" 'Ma ?" l'interpella Henry, tournant la tête alors que ses yeux suivirent ce que scrutait furieusement Emma.

"Maman !" s'exclama l'adolescent alors qu'il s'éjectait de son siège, courant pour la rejoindre.

"Henry !" l'accueillit gaiement Regina, son expression d'adoucissant.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué." lui dit-elle, serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, maman." lui répliqua-t'il, faisant écho à ses paroles.

"Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis l'annonce du prénom de mon oncle." l'interrogea le garçon, avide de curiosité, ses yeux se posant sur la femme assise à la table de Regina, interrogateurs.

"C'est de ma faute." répondit Elsa. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir éloigné de ta mère. J'avais juste... besoin qu'elle m'aide avec ma... magie." elle tenta de trouver une autre excuse; en vain elle n'avait jamais su mentir, et lui dire qu'elle venait du passé n'aurait fait que rendre les choses plus étranges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

"Tu lui enseignes la magie ?" Henry se retourna vers sa mère, ahuri.

"Oui, de la magie blanche, pour être précise." se sentit obligé de se justifier Regina, l'air nerveux.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Henry." l'adolescent lui tendit la main, un sourire chaleureux se peignant sur son visage.

Mais Elsa se tendit,tout à coup troublée. Et si elle gelait involontairement la main du garçon, et que Regina se mettait à la haïr pour avoir blessé son fils ?  
Elle se retourna vers Regina, cherchant son approbation, alors que la brune hochait doucemment la tête pour la rassurer. Elsa se sentit assez confiante pour prendre la main du jeune homme et la secouer gracieusement.

"Mais en voilà, un vrai prince charmant !" s'exclama-t'elle, alors que Regina pinçait les lèvres à l'entente de ce commentaire. "Nom d'un blizzard, j'ai fait un impair !" se réprimanda mentalement Elsa.  
Elle avait momentanément fait abstraction du fait que Regina haissait ce surnom à cause de la seule famille qui avait détruit sa fin heureuse.

Henry s'amusa du commentaire pourtant innocent mais se sentit désolé après avoir vu se peindre sur le visage de la blonde une expression inquiète quand elle avait remarqué le visage tordu par le dégoût de Regina.

"Ouais, je tiens ça de grand-père." lui répondit-t 'il alors que Regina ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, mais son regard resta doux, et elle rit légèrement.

"Et vous alors qui êtes-vous ?" l'interrogea à son tour Henry, prenant un siège à côté d'elle.

"Je suis Elsa, Rei-" tenta-t'elle de se présenter avant que Regina ne lui coupe la parole.

"Une connaissance de la Forêt Enchantée, qui est _juste_ venue me rendre visite... parce qu'elle a pris soin de ne pas se faire piéger par la vengeance aveugle de Zelena." débita à toute allure la brune.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer Elsa." le sourire d'Henry s'élargit.

Pendant ce temps, Emma ne dévia pas le regard du trio. Crochet avait tenté d'entamer une conversation avec elle mais Emma s'obstinait à ne lui répondre qu'avec des monophrases, trop obnubilée par ce que lui évoquait cette scène. On aurait presque dit une famille, et Emma s'imagina l'espace d'un instant à la place de la femme aux cheveux blond platine, assise près d'Henry, souriant chaleureusement avec Regina à quelque chose qu'avait dû dire leur fils.

"ça devrait être moi." marmonna Emma, ce qui fit plisser les yeux de Crochet.

"Quoi donc, Swan ?" s'enquit avec confusion le pirate.

"Rien. Je... pensais simplement à haute voix." Emma due s'arracher de sa contemplation, à contrecœur, pour lui répondre.

"Que dirais-tu d'une visite de ton nouvel appartement." Crochet se pencha lascivement près d'elle. "Il y a une... chambre ne demandant qu'à être explorée." continua-t'il suggestivement alors que sa main s'aventura sur la cuisse d'Emma. "Tu pourrais laisser le petit chez Regina pour la nuit." lui souffla-t'il, s'approchant pour l'embrasser, mais Emma se dégagea et porta la tasse d'Henry encore pleine de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

"Puisque la mienne s'est... refroidie, je prends celle d'Henry." dit-elle au pirate avec un sourire forcé.

"C'est bon ,j'ai compris Swan." lui rétorqua-t'il quelque peu contrarié.

Il se détourna pour observer les gens que détaillait Emma avec attention et ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer le regard froid de Regina. Il leva son crochet en guise de salutation et feignit un sourire.

"Bonjour Majesté." la salua-t'il alors que Regina détourna les yeux, se sentant brusquement exaspérée.

"Il était temps que la Reine nous dévoile ses véritables intérêts." lâcha-t'il attirant l'attention d'Emma pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" ses yeux se concentrèrent sur lui cette fois.

"Eh bien, si ses robes pompeuses ont pu faire tourner la tête des hommes... ses pantalons luxueux ont attirés au moins deux fois plus de femmes." lui confia-t'il, se focalisant sur son expression. C'était maintenant à lui de l'étudier. "Il y'avait une rumeur courant dans la Forêt Enchantée qui disait qu'elle ne se servait des hommes que comme une façade." conclut-t'il.

La machoire d'Emma se décrocha à ses mots, écarquillant les yeux, alors qu'elle chercha immédiatemment du regard la table au fond du restaurant mais la femme en question avait disparu de son siège. Le sheriff adjoint en fut perplexe et partit à la recherche de la brune.

"J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, je reviens." lui déclara de but en blanc la blonde, le laissant à son sort.

Emma se rendit dans le couloir menant aux toilettes. Elle s'avança nerveusement, hésitant à entrer, pour finalement s'appuyer négligemment contre le mur, préférant y réfléchir à deux fois avant de commettre un impair. Mais quand elle se retourna pour revenir à son box, elle percuta Regina.

"Attention où vous marchez, espèce d'imbécile." cracha hargneusement Regina.

"Je suis dés-"commença Emma avant que Regina ne l'interrompe avec une voix lasse.

"Pas encore le mot en "D" je vous prie." soupira la brune. "Laissez-moi passer mademoiselle Swan."

Elle entreprit de contourner Emma mais le couloir étant étroit, elle ne pouvait y parvenir sans se presser contre son corps.

"Non." répondit Emma alors qu'elle empoignait le poignet de Regina, l'entraînant dans la salle privée dans laquelle elles avaient déjà été auparavant, quand elles avaient tenté de deviner quel coeur avait sacrifié Zelena pour lancer sa malédiction. Elle ferma la porte et la verrouilla afin que personne ne puisse les déranger. Personne oui, en _particulier_ Elsa, pour être précis.

"Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire ?!" aboya Regina alors que sa main libre tentait de se dégager de l'emprise d'Emma.

"Je prends rendez-vous avec le maire. A quoi pensiez vous ?" décréta fermement la blonde, comblant la distance entre leur corps et envahissant l'espace personnel de Regina.

"Oh vraiment très chère ?" les lèvres de Regina se tordirent en une moue agacée.

"Ah, ah, c'est à moi de parler." l'interrompit à son tour Emma, plaçant son index sur les lèvres de Regina, l'empêchant de faire cette moue irritante, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Regina.

"Tôt ou tard, il vous faudra arrêter de me fuir, Regina. Je suis la mère biologique d'Henry, que vous le vouliez ou non. Alors admettons toutes les deux une bonne fois pour toute que nous sommes coincées l'une avec l'autre sans que l'une de nous ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit." l'admonesta-t'elle.

"Puis-je parler maintenant ou dois-je craindre que vous ne continuiez à m'ennuyer avec votre discours inutile, mademoiselle Swan." lui demanda narquoisement Regina.

"Ne me rebalancez pas à la figure vos "mademoiselle Swan", Majesté." Emma s'était rapprochée, son corps à présent à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre femme.

"Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas admettre que je tente d'arranger les choses et d'avoir une relation paisible avec vous ?" sa voix s'était adoucit cette fois, de même que ses yeux.

"J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible, Emma, puisque vous avez choisi la pire figure paternelle qui soit en tant que modèle pour notre fils." luit dit Regina tout en reculant.

"Quoi ?" Emma secoua la tête. "Qu'est ce que Crochet à avoir là-dedans ? C'est entre vous et moi." Emma était déconcertée.

"Très bien. Pour commencer, il n'y a pas de "vous et moi", mademoiselle Swan." Regina croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. "Deuxièmement, ce pirate est sans emploi et est enclin à la violence, à l'alcoolisme et à Dieu ne sait quoi d'autre. Je me demande comment notre fils de treize ans se développera avec ce genre de modèle." Ses lèvres se tordirent de nouveau en la même moue, contrariant Emma.  
"Sérieusement, qu'y a t'il de si excitant avec la "merveille manchot" ?" ajouta la brune, sceptique.

"Vous êtes sérieuse là ? Qui a dit que j'allais passer le restant de mes jours avec Crochet ? Je vais vous le dire : personne. C'est juste un... Je n'en sais rien." "Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ?" grommela Emma. "Et ne pensez pas à utiliser Henry comme excuse."

Regina détourna le regard des yeux hargneux d'Emma, serrant les dents. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, réfléchissant à la réponse parfaite qui ferait taire Emma Swan et qui la laisserait enfin en paix, l'autorisant à la haïr librement.

"Est-ce toujours à cause de Robin ?" Emma s'était avancée pour regagner la distance que Regina avait mise entre elles deux.

"Robin qui ?" feignit de ne pas se rappeler Regina. "Je n'ai que faire de cet archer malodorant. Les hommes sont faciles à conquérir et à disposer quand ils ne sont plus nécessaires."

"C'est donc à propos de moi ?" Emma fixa intensément les yeux sombres, essayant de déceler ce que la bouche de Regina se refusait à lui avouer.

"Je suis navrée de vous détromper Emma, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous." ricana Regina.

"Je ne suis pas intéressée par le monde entier Regina, seulement par le vôtre quoi que vous en pensiez." Emma soutint son regard mais Regina préféra briser le contact.

"Vous êtes complètement folle. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous donner l'id-" Regina ne termina jamais sa phrase car les lèvres d'Emma s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes tandis que deux mains douces et chaudes se posèrent sur son visage.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_Ouuuh une fin chaude comme je les aime, surtout si y'a du Swan Queen impliqué, mais j'aime aussi le Frozen Queen remarque ! :)_

_Mais quelque chose me dit que Regina ne va pas forcément répondre favorablement à ce baiser... enfin vous verrez la semaine prochaine._

_Je tiens juste à signaler qu'en lisant la fic original, j'étais agréablement surprise de constater qu'Henry ne se comportait pas comme le gamin pourri gâté que certaines de fics décrivent, ça change (et ça donne moins envie de le frapper xD)_

_Petite anecdote, comme promis à marionpotter.39 : La phrase d'Elsa: "je vous détruirai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire." est une allusion à la phrase fétiche de Regina dans la série : "I __will destroy you_, _if_ it is the _last thing_ I _do_!" . J'ai essayé de voir comment il le disait dans la vf mais ça sonnait tellement moins bien que l'original que je me suis résolue à en faire la traduction tel quel.

_En tout cas, merci encore pour vos reviews et même le fait de simplement me lire, c'est vraiment plaisant de voir que son travail plaît un tant soit peu._

_Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 4_

_xo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous l'attendiez peut-être, le voilà : le chapitre 4 ! _

_Merci pour les reviews / les follows et fav, et merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux (quoi qu'une petite review de votre part ne serait pas de refus, j'avoue en être gourmande). J'ai remarqué une diminution des reviews, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un comm' si jamais vous voulez que j'améliore quoi que ce soit concernant la grammaire ou la syntaxe (concernant l'histoire, ceci n'étant qu'une traduction, je peux rien pour vous malheureusement), ou tout simplement pour me dire que vous aimez, je ne mords pas et j'apprécie beaucoup. xD_

_Au fait, il m'a été fait remarqué qu'Elsa passait un peu comme une "bouffonne" dans cette histoire (et je dois dire que je suis plutôt d'accord mais je l'aurais dit avec peut-être un peu plus de diplomatie car j'aime vraiment ce personnage, ahahaha xD), elle prends facilement et sans réfléchir le parti de Regina. Alors mon analyse de la situation, si ça vous intéresse : disons qu'elle s'amourache très rapidement de Regina mais avec la suite vous verrez que ça a l'air d'être son caractère. Je pense que le fait que le personnage ait été décrit comme ayant été rejeté puis enfermé pendant des années, ne l'a pas du tout aidé à se sociabiliser et que ça a créé une forme d'immaturité affective. Regina étant alors la seule personne à lui témoigner son affection, elle jette son dévolu dessus, et y'a aussi que c'est Regina quoi : elle est belle (l'adjectif est même faible), elle a du charisme, elle est ambivalente etc..._

**_Ceci "étant dit, j'en profite pour souhaiter bonne chance à ceux d'entre vous qui passe le bac, allez y les gars, on y croit !_**

_Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture, et on se retrouve tout en bas._

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, l'intrigue appartenant à SwanMillsFiction (qui a d'ailleurs publié le chapitre 7 pour ceux qui suivent la vo) et les personnages à la chaîne ABC._

* * *

**REVES DE GLACE**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Crochet se tortillait d'impatience sur sa chaise, Emma tardant à revenir. Il avait conscience que les femmes prenaient habituellement leur temps quand elles allaient aux toilettes, mais cela devenait trop long, il se demanda alors ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

Emma avait été troublée toute la journée, et l'avait traité avec la même froideur qu'elle employait avant leur voyage dans le temps, voyage qui les avait pourtant rapproché, du moins le pensait-il.  
"Vas-tu te décider à revenir, Swan ?" grommela-t'il, attrapant la flasque au fond de sa poche pour boire une lampée de rhum.

Il n'était plus si sûr de pouvoir continuer à jouer à ce jeu du chat et de la souris avec la Sauveuse. Alors que ses pensées divaguaient , ses yeux tombèrent sur la table où Henry était assis avec Elsa.  
"Mais où diable est partie la reine ?" songea-t'il, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour établir le lien entre les deux "disparitions". "Je vois." lâcha-t'il tout en se levant discrètement de son siège pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients.

* * *

"Vous êtes complètement folle. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous donner l'id-" Regina ne termina jamais sa phrase car les lèvres d'Emma s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes tandis que deux mains douces et chaudes se posèrent sur son visage.

Regina ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'elle étendit les bras pour poser délicatement ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, troublée, bien qu'elle ne put déterminer s'il s'agissait de colère ou d'un tout autre sentiment. Une aura violette virevolta entre ses doigts et envoya une décharge le long de la colonne d'Emma.

"Ahhhh !" Emma grogna de douleur alors que son corps s'immobilisait, permettant à Regina de se dégager de son étreinte. Emma tenta de bouger mais elle ne parvenait plus à sentir son corps en dessous du cou.

"Oh mon Dieu, vous m'avez paralysé avec un taser magique, Regina." deux yeux jades la fixèrent, pantois.

"C'était quoi ça bordel ?" jura Regina pour la première depuis des années. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les yeux verts qui l'observaient, voilés par le doute et la culpabilité.

"Apparemment pas un baiser d'amour véritable." lui répondit Emma, la voix teintée par la déception, tentant d'invoquer sa magie pour vaincre le sortilège de Regina qui la maintenait toujours immobile.

"Faites-moi plaisir et laissez-moi." Le regard de Regina était débordant de mépris alors qu'elle agitait la main pour déverrouiller la porte et partir. Elle déboula vivement dans le couloir, la démarche raide, manquant de percuter Crochet qui remarqua son humeur déplorable.

"ça en valait la peine !" hurla Emma derrière elle, ce qu'entendit le pirate. Il s'approcha de la petite salle et jeta un regard à sa petite-amie officielle, depuis maintenant vingt-deux heures.

"Ah te voilà Swan." lui dit-il en s'approchant. "Qu'est ce qui en valait la peine ?" s'enquit-t 'il, remarquant alors la traînée de rouge-à lèvres maculant ses lèvres. _Portait-t 'elle du rouge à lèvres quand nous sommes arrivés au restaurant ? Aucune importance_. Ce n'était pas le genre de détail auquel il prêtait habituellement attention.

"Rien." lui rétorqua-t'elle parvenant enfin à rompre le sortilège qui l'emprisonnait. "Je suis fatiguée, je vais chercher Henry et rentrer à la maison." elle s'avança en direction de la porte pour sortir à son tour.

Ils revinrent dans le restaurant et Emma ne s'étonna pas de ne plus voir Regina ou Elsa, mais Henry semblait être parti lui aussi.  
"Merde. il va finalement y avoir des répercussions." pensa-t'elle, se remémorant les paroles de Regina sur le fait qu'elle ne réfléchissait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes.

"On dirait bien qu'elle a ramené le petit avec elle." le pirate haussa un sourcil, joueur, et se gratta le menton à l'aide de son crochet. "Nous avons la soirée rien que pour nous." lui suggéra-t'il avec un sourire aguicheur.

"Euuuh, j'ai la pire des migraines qui soit." Emma se massa les tempes pour accentuer ses dires. "Je vais rentrer chez Mary-Margareth, désolée." la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire contrit.

"Quoi ? Non... Pourquoi ? gémit le pirate.

"Je dois encore emballer mes affaires pour le déménagement." prétexta-t'elle pour éviter ses attentions promettant une soirée mémorable.

"Quelles affaires ? Tu n'as presque rien rapporté de New-York."

"J'ai toujours mes vieilles affaires que j'avais avant la malédiction de Pan." répondit- elle précipitamment, revenant au box qu'ils occupaient précédemment. Elle laissa un peu d'argent sur la table pour payer leur repas et quitta le restaurant, Crochet sur les talons.

"Et où je vais dormir moi ? Je n'ai plus de bateau, tu te souviens ?" lui demanda t'il la faisant se retourner lentement.

"Ouais... J'imagine au même endroit où tu dormais jusqu'à maintenant ?" lui rétorqua la blonde, confuse.

"Mais... on est à l'étroit dans le bateau de Mouche et ça sent le poisson pourri." pleurnicha le pirate pour l'attendrir.

"Je suis vraiment désolée." Emma savait qu'il avait troqué son bateau en échange du haricot magique qui l'avait ramené à Storybrooke dans l'unique but de la retrouver, mais pour le coup ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un autre refuge... à cause notamment du prix de location du Granny's.

"Bonne nuit Crochet." la blonde le salua de la main et s'engouffra prestement dans la coccinelle.

* * *

Regina était encore bouleversée à cause du baiser inattendu que lui avait volé Emma. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer, ce qui la rendait... confuse ?  
Durant les premières minutes en voiture, après l'incident, elle avait été perturbée mais la vue d'Henry assis sur la banquette arrière lui permit de se détendre et de profiter du bonheur de l'avoir chez elle pour la nuit, peut-être la semaine... à moins que ce ne soit permanent. Oh oui, c'était une perspective qui lui rendit définitivement le sourire.

"C'est bon d'être de retour à la maison, maman !" s'exclama Henry tout en l'étreignant.

Puis il détala à l'étage pour sauter dans son bon vieux lit, ôtant au passage ses chaussures. Il regarda par la fenêtre, se rappelant le jour où il avait entreprit de s'échapper de la demeure, après qu'Emma soit tombée dans le portail suivi de Mary-Margareth.

"Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour revenir en arrière et éviter toute la pagaille que j'ai ramené avec 'Ma." Il se souvint combien il avait regretté amèrement le jour où Regina lui avait dit adieu pour ce qu'il pensait, à ce moment, être la dernière fois; il ressentit alors de la culpabilité pour avoir poursuivi la femme qui l'avait abandonné.

Mais il était pourtant déchiré par un conflit intérieur car d'un côté Emma l'aimait sincèrement et avoir vécu une année entière ensemble avait permit de renforcer leur lien comme il l'avait toujours désiré, mais depuis que Crochet était apparu à New-York, il avait eu l'impression d'être relégué au second rang. Il appréciait de traîner avec le pirate mais le voir en tant que nouveau petit-ami de sa mère biologique le dérangeait, pire il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée. Le fait d'apprendre qu'Emma avait ruiné la chance de Regina d'être avec Robin des bois, avait empiré la situation. Il aimait depuis toujours les aventures de l'archer hors-la-loi qui volait les riches pour donner aux pauvres, et il avait ainsi l'idée fantasmatique, ancrée dans la tête, que Robin était l'homme sympathique décrit dans ses livres.

Il avait même caressé un temps l'idée d'arranger une rencontre inattendue entre sa mère et Robin, mais s'était finalement ravisé, préférant ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires à cause du petit garçon projeté au milieu du conflit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre père, en ayant déjà eu deux, mais Roland de son côté n'avait qu'un père et une mère qu'il reconnaissait en tant que tel et dont il avait besoin.  
"Tout arrive pour une raison j'imagine." Il soupira et empoigna l'un de ses vieux comics, posé négligemment sur son bureau.

"Chéri, veux-tu quelque chose avant d'aller te coucher ?" demanda Regina, jetant un coup d'œil du seuil de sa porte.

"Non merci, maman. ça va." lui répondit-t 'il tout en continuant de feuilleter le comic.

"Pas même un baiser ?" s'enquit Regina, la voix voilée par la tristesse. Son garçon avait tellement grandi et à une vitesse affolante, ses câlins innocents et maladroits lui manquaient tellement, traces d'une époque révolue quand il était plus jeune.

"Maintenant que tu m'en parles, j'en prendrai même deux." Il s'était levé et vint l'étreindre pour l'embrasser.

"Mon petit prince." lui dit sa mère, les yeux s'humidifiant de larmes retenues. Henry lui sourit et la serra tendrement dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea de son étreinte avant que les larmes qui ne menaçaient de tomber, ne deviennent apparentes. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, alors qu'Henry retournait à sa lecture.

Elsa attendait Regina dans le salon, observant un portrait d'Henry, encore bambin à cette époque, ne remarquant pas quand Regina entra dans la pièce, la voyant sourire face à la photo.  
Regina s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : "Il avait quatre ans sur cette photo." ce qui fit sursauter Elsa. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, et avait été prise par surprise.

"Regina ! Vous m'avez fait peur." haleta la blonde.

"Je suis désolée."

La mairesse inspira profondément et se perdit dans les yeux bleu-vert la détaillant avec curiosité. "Que diriez-vous d'un verre du meilleur cidre que vous n'ayez jamais goûté." lui proposa la brune.  
"Huummm... C'est une proposition alléchante, considérant que je ne prends que le meilleur." Elsa lui fit un clin d'œil.  
"D'où la raison de ma proposition." Regina la fixa intensément et Elsa déglutit, mal à l'aise.  
"Très bien, j'en serai juge dans ce cas." sourit malicieusement la blonde qui regarda Regina onduler gracieusement en direction du bar pour verser leurs boissons.

Regina lui tendit un verre et Elsa le prit en esquissant un sourire, le regard perdu dans le liquide ambré, inhalant un parfum audacieux de pommes.  
"Jusqu'ici c'est plutôt prometteur." commenta t'elle les yeux rivés dans le regard brun, confiant.  
"Attendez d'y avoir goûté." lui assura la brune tout en buvant une gorgée de son propre verre.

Elsa porta doucement le verre à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée. Elle laissa la saveur imprégner sa langue avant d'avaler, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un gémissement de contentement s'échappa de sa gorge. "Hummm..." fredonna-t'elle alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent au même instant qu'elle se léchait les lèvres, savourant les dernières gouttes. "Merveilleux."

"Je vous avais dit que ce serait le meilleur que vous n'ayez jamais goûté." Regina prit une autre gorgée, se rengorgeant.

"Oh il y'a bien quelque chose d'aussi doux auquel je pourrais aisément penser et mettre en haut de ma liste." Elsa s'approcha et ses yeux vinrent se poser sur les lèvres de Regina, encore humides de cidre. Son pouce essuya délicatement le coin des lèvres de Regina pour collecter la dernière trace de liquide ambré qu'elle s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres, suçotant légèrement son doigt.

"Vous aviez raison. Votre cidre est le meilleur que j'ai jamais goûté." la provoqua la souveraine, laissant Regina sans voix, déconcertée. C'était elle, habituellement, la reine de la séduction lorsqu'il s'agissait d'user de ses charmes féminins avec les hommes, pour parvenir à ses fins, quand la magie ne lui était d'aucun secours. Mais elle n'avait jamais encore subit les provocations d'une autre reine.

Regina s'éclaircit la gorge, détournant les yeux. Elle se focalisa sur l'âtre et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa.  
"Comment était-ce d'être la Reine d'Arendelle ? Avez-vous gouverné longtemps avant qu'ils ne vous bannissent ?" La brune prit la décision de s'enquérir de son histoire pour détourner l'attention des picotements que son corps lui faisait ressentir, bien malgré elle. D'une certaine façon, Elsa la rendait nerveuse. Mais ses yeux innocents semblaient d'adoucir pendant leur interaction.

"Je suis devenue reine après que mes parents eurent un accident mortel durant l'un de leurs voyages." entreprit Elsa. Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Regina sur le même divan alors que son regard se perdait dans les flammes de la cheminée. "Je n'avais que seize ans lorsque c'est arrivé. On m'a laissé avec la responsabilité de protéger ma jeune sœur, un royaume entier insécure à propos de ma capacité à régner et un fardeau dont je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser... ma magie. Il n'a pas été aisé d'empêcher mes pouvoirs de se manifester mais je suis parvenue à les dissimuler pendant trois ans. Jusqu'à ce que..."  
Une lueur argentée scintilla momentanément dans les iris d'Elsa dévoilant son trouble face à la réminiscence d'images désagréables.

"Jusqu'à ce que quoi ?" la pressa Regina, se sentant réellement captivée par le récit.

"Jusqu'à ce que ma sœur fête son seizième anniversaire et que nous organisâmes un bal en son honneur. C'est à ce moment précis que mon monde s'est écroulé. Lors de sa première dance, elle a rencontré un prince nommé Hans qui lui promit le monde et plus encore. Elle s'est laissé aveuglé par ses belles paroles, et le jour suivant, elle m'a dit s'être fiancée avec lui." Les mains d'Elsa s'illuminèrent alors que son verre de cidre se transforma en glace, se brisant sous la force de sa poigne.

"Elsa, vous saignez !" s'écria Regina, observant sa main et la prenant délicatement entre les siennes. Elle ôta prudemment un tesson de cristal de sa paume, l'effleurant de ses doigts afin que sa magie fasse disparaître la plaie.

"Merci." Elsa rougit imperceptiblement face à cette attention. "J'aurais aimé que mes pouvoirs puissent accomplir ce que font les vôtres ." lui confia la blonde ce à quoi Regina sourit chaleureusement.

"Je pourrais vous apprendre." proposa Regina.

"Vous feriez cela pour moi ?" demanda Elsa, ébahie, écarquillant les yeux de joie.

"Bien sûre, ma chère. De plus, il me semble que vous avez dit à Henry que c'était ce que je faisais. Mais il faudra attendre jusqu'à demain, car pour le moment il est tard." Regina se leva et offrit sa main à la blonde. Main qu'elle prit allègrement, emboîtant le pas à Regina.

"Oui et je continuerai à vous raconter mon histoire dans ce cas.

* * *

C'était lundi, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose aux yeux d'Henry. Sa mère vint toquer à la porte pour le réveiller, ce qu'il fit en peinant à ouvrir ses paupières.  
"Chéri, tu vas être en retard à l'école." lui dit Regina derrière la porte.  
"Ch'uis... presque... réveillé. Je vais prendre rapidement une douche, maman." Il se frotta les yeux tout en éjectant les couvertures. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et entreprit de se préparer pour la journée, comme il le faisait habituellement un an auparavant, dans la même pièce.

Regina le déposa à l'école et rentra pour prendre des nouvelles d'Elsa, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu déranger après l'heure tardive à laquelle elles étaient restées discuter à propos de sa vie à Arendelle. Mais quand la brune rentra chez elle, une odeur de chocolat envahie ses narines et la porta instinctivement à la cuisine.

"Que préparez-vous ?" lui demanda avec curiosité Regina, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à la casserole frémissante de lait chaud.

"Du chocolat chaud." lui répondit négligemment Elsa, réalisant soudainement qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé la permission d'utiliser sa cuisine et qu'elle avait malencontreusement mit du désordre dans le garde-manger alors qu'elle recherchait un quelconque objet qui lui serait familier.  
"Regina ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir prit la liberté de m'être servie dans votre cuisine." s'excusa la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire Regina.

"Tout va bien, sentez-vous libre d'utiliser tout ce qu'il vous plaira." Regina esquissa un sourire. "Mais vraiment, du chocolat chaud pour le petit-déjeuner." Elle haussa un sourcil.  
"Eh bien... Oui... J'ai trouvé cette petite boîte de chocolat noir et je suis embarrassée d'admettre que je n'ai pas pu y résister." Un sourire éclatant mais contrit se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elsa alors que ses joues prirent un teinte rosée par l'embarras.

"J'aurais plutôt pris du lait avec des fruits au miel mais il y'a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de chocolat et c'est juste que..." Elsa baissa la tête, évitant le contact avec les yeux bruns.  
"Vous aimez cela." compléta à sa place Regina.  
"Oui." admit Elsa alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils de culpabilité.

"Tant que vous ne le saupoudrez pas de cannelle, je n'ai aucun problème avec votre choix." marmonna Regina.

"De la cannelle ? Oh non, je préfère l'infuser avec de la menthe poivrée."

"Vous aimez les saveurs audacieuses à ce que je vois, ça me plaît." Regina esquissa un sourire séducteur et farfouilla dans ses placards. "Il se trouve que j'en ai." La brune prit une minuscule bouteille contenant de l'essence de menthe poivrée. "Juste quelques gouttes pour donner un peu de saveur." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Elsa sourit narquoisement.

"Chocolat chaud pour le Maire ?" Elsa poussa une tasse dans sa direction sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Merci." Regina la saisit et goûta le breuvage. "Pas mal pour une reine." gloussa Regina ce qui lui valut un regard accusateur.

"Je ne suis pas complètement inutile, vous savez ?" gémit la blonde tout en se servant une tasse.

"Oh mais j'en suis persuadée, mais laissez-moi faire pour le moment." répliqua Regina.

Elles prirent le petit-déjeuner après que Regina ait choisit de préparer un repas plus sain pour contrer la quantité inutile de sucre ingéré, puis elles se préparèrent à sortir.

"Je préférerai marcher." décréta Elsa et Regina opina du chef.  
"Très bien, allons-y."

Les rues de Storybrooke étaient habituellement vidées de leurs habitants et Regina aimait marcher en ville, admirant sa propre création. Mais marcher avec quelqu'un à ses côtés lui donnait des sensations jusqu'ici nouvelles. Elle aimait pouvoir discuter alors qu'elle se rendait sur le lieu de leur destination, se rappelant ses promenades avec Robin et Roland. Elle avait été si proche d'obtenir un famille _idéale_ mais pas réelle pour autant. Elle aimait le petit garçon mais elle sentait encore confuse concernant ses sentiments pour l'archer, surtout concernant la raison pour laquelle elle s'était rapprochée de lui. _Peut-être par manque d'autres possibilités_, grommela-t'elle, ce qu'Elsa n'entendit pas. Ou peut-être était-elle aller frapper à la mauvaise adresse.

Elles vinrent faire face au même parc où elles s'étaient rencontrées, lorsqu'elle Elsa se tenait près du lac.

"Il est encore gelé." dit-elle la voix attristée et Regina la scruta avec curiosité.

"Pourquoi cela vous attriste-t'il ? Je pensais que vous aimiez le froid".

"Parce que c'est à cause de ma présence que c'est arrivé, d'ici peu votre adorable ville sera enfouie sous la neige." Elsa soupira profondément et s'assit sur le banc faisant face au lac.

"Je n'aperçois aucune trace de neige pour le moment Elsa, et je doute fortement qu'il y'en aura. La température est simplement rude dans cette région. Ne vous blâmez pas injustement." Regina lui sourit avec chaleur et prit place à ses côtés.

Emma patrouillait dans les rues, alors que la température continuait de chuter et qu'il y'avait eut des rapports d'inondations tout le jour durant. Elle avait alors jeté un œil dans les environs pour s'assurer que personne n'avait besoin de son aide. Elle faisait sa ronde sur la rue principale quand ses yeux perçurent deux silhouettes distinctes assises sur un banc. "Pourquoi Regina n'est-elle pas au bureau ?" s'interrogea Emma, tout en se garant pour épier la mairesse.

* * *

"Je ne peux pas la contrôler Regina. Où que j'aille, j'emmène avec moi un hiver éternel." se lamenta Elsa, des larmes encore retenues se formant au coin des yeux. "Je ne veux pas de cette magie, je finis toujours par blesser ceux que j'aime à cause d'elle."

"La clé de la magie c'est les émotions, Elsa. Vous devez tout d'abord connaître votre cœur pour pouvoir contrôler vos pouvoirs." la rassura gentiment Regina.

"Je connais mon cœur. Il est aussi froid que l'hiver, et chaque être auquel je tiens se voit irrémédiablement transformé en glace." Elsa poussa un cri déchirant au souvenir d'un être cher mais à jamais perdu.

"C'est faux. Je peux vous le prouver." Regina plaça délicatement une main sur sa poitrine. "Votre cœur est aussi chaud que la femme que je sais que vous êtes." lui dit-t 'elle avec un sourire tendre. Mais à ces mots, Elsa sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que son inquiétude grandissait face à la menace que sa magie ne la trahisse de nouveau et blesse son amie. Elle repoussa le bras de Regina, tentant de se relever, mais la main de la mairesse l'agrippa plus fermement, la ramenant à elle.

"Je sais que vous vous souciez de moi et je vous prouverai que vous ne me blesserez pas." lui dit la brune tout en se penchant lentement vers elle. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveu du visage d'Elsa et ses yeux s'ancrèrent avec douceur dans les iris vertes. Elsa était ignorante de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la brune et commença à se sentir nerveuse quand Regina prit un dernier élan et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant le baiser alors qu'elle relâchait sa main.

Elsa sentit la chaleur de Regina l'envahir, s'abandonnant à ce baiser au goût d'été, fondant entre ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent timidement sur le visage de Regina, alors que la brune plaçait les siennes sur les épaules d'Elsa.

De minuscules mais étincelants flocons de neiges virevoltèrent du ciel et vinrent recouvrir le couple, mais les deux femmes ne les remarquèrent pas, trop obnubilées par leur baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent la voix surexcitée d'un enfant faisant constater à ses parents qu'il neigeait.

"Regina !" s'exclama Elsa, rompant le baiser et inspectant l'autre femme à la recherche d'éventuels signes de gel.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Elsa ?" s'enquit avec inquiétude la brune, c'est alors qu'elle sentit brusquement une sensation étrange en son sein. Une mèche de ses cheveux changea subitement de couleur et Elsa paniqua, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Je te l'avais dit !" hurla-t'elle alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en direction du lac.

"Elsa, attends !" Regina tenta de la poursuivre mais elle s'arrêta net avant de franchir la surface gelée.

"Non ! Je ne peux pas, ta sécurité prime sur le reste !" s'époumona l'autre femme alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un nuage de neige.

Regina s'avança sur la glace, ignorant le craquement inquiétant qu'émit la glace. "Je te retrouverai !" Elle entreprit d'avancer prudemment mais ses talons brisèrent la surface. "Qu'importe où que tu sois." Sa voix se fit entendre à nouveau avant qu'elle ne soit avalée par le lac.

"Regina !" hurla Emma tout en courant pour la rejoindre._ Je fais quoi... Je fais quoi... Ah !_ Emma se concentra sur ses pouvoirs pour briser la glace qui s'était déjà reformer à l'endroit même où avait disparu la mairesse. Elle saisit la main de Regina et la remonta précipitamment hors de l'eau froide, pour la ramener sur la rivage.  
"Regina, Regina." l'appela la blonde, la secouant avec désespoir.

"Emma." Regina ouvrit péniblement les yeux et recracha un peu d'eau.

"Mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ?" l'apostropha Emma.

"Je voulais juste l'arrêter." lui répondit faiblement la brune.

"L'arrêter pour quoi ? D'épargner votre vie ?" gronda la blonde.

"Pour ne pas qu'elle ne m'abandonne de nouveau." murmura Regina, laissant Emma la remettre sur pied. Celle qui fut autrefois appelée la Sauveuse nota que les lèvres rouges viraient lentement au violet et que le corps de Regina tremblaient de plus en plus violemment.

"Vous êtes gelée, il faut vous amener à l'hôpital." lui dit Emma.

"Non... Ramenez-moi simplement chez moi." décréta Regina tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre Emma, boitillant péniblement jusqu'à la voiture de service.

Elles arrivèrent au manoir et l'ancienne reine tenta de se débarrasser du sheriff adjoint, mais la blonde refusa ne serait-ce que de la quitter des yeux après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle craignait que Regina se souffre d'hypothermie, si ce n'est pire. Et si elle s'échappait de nouveau pour aller rejoindre Elsa dans les bois et qu'elle l'embrassait à tout rompre ? Non, non, non. Emma refusait de revoir cette scène.

"Je ne suis pas une vulgaire délinquante à votre charge, shérif adjoint. Maintenant je vous pris de sortir de ma propriété." ordonna Regina.

"Non, j'ai besoin de m'assurer que vous êtes saine et sauve, ce qui ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour le moment, vos lèvres sont encore violettes et il y'a une étrange mèches de cheveux blancs sur votre crâne." constata Emma, la pointant du doigt.

"Quoi ?" Regina s'approcha du miroir pour y jeter un coup d'œil. "Mais... Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

"C'est arrivé quand vous l'avez embrassé." Emma baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres de colère.

"Etiez-vous en train de nous... espionner ?" lâcha Regina, stupéfaite. "Me suivez-vous mademoiselle Swan ?"

"Quoi ? NON ! J'étais en patrouille et en passant je vous ai vu..." la blonde évita le regard accusateur de la mairesse.

"Merci. De m'avoir sauvé." reconnut Regina, chaque mot sortant avec difficulté de sa bouche, lui laissant un goût exécrable de cendres, blessée dans son orgueil. "Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche." Elle désigna la porte.

"Très bien." Emma s'assit dans un coin du lit.

"Vraiment ma chère ? Ne pourriez-vous pas au moins avoir la décence d'attendre dehors ?" marmonna Regina.

"Vous seriez bien tentée de sortir en douce." Emma lui offrit un sourire joueur.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez que vous êtes apte à m'arrêter ?" la défia l'ancienne reine.

"Un point pour vous." grommela Emma qui quitta la chambre, se sentant totalement vaincue et honteuse. _Mais à quoi-est ce que je pensais ?_ Elle se gratta nerveusement le sommet du crâne.

Regina prit son temps dans le bain brûlant, sentant son corps retrouver sa température habituelle. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se dirigea en direction de la chambre à la recherche de vêtements de rechange. Elle farfouillait dans son placard, cherchant le bon assortiment quand Emma frappa à la porte.  
"Tout va bien ici ?" demanda-t'elle après une heure d'attente, l'impatience la tiraillant.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas, espérant qu'Emma comprendrait le message implicite et s'en irait. C'était sans compter sur le fait, qu'Emma leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, face à l'absence de réponse et entra brusquement dans la pièce, trouvant la mairesse avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette pour masquer sa modestie.

"Oh putain." ça lui avait échappé sans qu'elle ne put le retenir, ses yeux se laissant tenter par la vision en face d'elle, bien que son intention première n'eut pas été de la fixer.

"Oh putain, à vous aussi. Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?" l'interrogea Regina, s'approchant avec une démarche intimidante.

"Euhh, j'étais juste préoccupée du fait que vous ne répondiez pas." répliqua Emma, faisant son possible pour détacher ses yeux du corps semi nu en face d'elle.

"Depuis quand mon bien-être vous préoccupe-t'il, mademoiselle Swan ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, il n'y a même pas deux jours, vous avez entreprit de détruire mon bonheur." la confronta la brune.

"Regina, je-" Emma tenta de se défendre mais elle fut impitoyablement interrompue.

"Ah, ah. JE parle. Pour qui vous prenez-vous exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez décider à ma place ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue pour me rendre encore plus confuse puis m'échanger ensuite contre un vulgaire vagabond alcoolique ? Et quand je pense enfin avoir trouvé la lumière au bout du tunnel, il a fallut que vous m'empêchiez de la poursuivre. Que me voulez-vous à la fin ?" Regina, haletante, essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, après sa longue tirade.

"Je... Attendez. _Je vous rends confuse_ ? C'est vous qui continuez inlassablement à me repousser, et puis comment j'étais censée savoir que vous jouiez vous aussi "dans l'autre équipe" ? Vous êtes si belle et féminine, alors j'ai juste... Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la moindre chance. Et puis Crochet, eh bien, il était si entreprenant et après la mort de Neal, j'ai pensé que... peut-être, un pirate valait mieux que de finir seule. Je n'ai jamais aimé être seule, ce qui est un défaut horrible, je le reconnais." Emma se sentit honteuse de son admission, tentant en vain d'éviter le regard perçant de Regina.

"N'avoir personne est la pire des malédictions qui soit." murmura Regina, se rappelant des mots qu'elle avait échangé avec Emma autrefois. Cela avait été sous des circonstances différentes mais ils résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle avait été seule aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne et avait sauté sur l'occasion d'une relation sans avoir réellement clarifié ce qu'elle ressentait pour Robin.  
Pourquoi dans ce cas, avait-t 'elle été si bouleversée qu'Emma ramène Marianne ? Il ne lui manquait pas plus que cela, elle réalisa alors la véritable raison qui peinait à se cacher derrière sa colère. La solitude.

"Emma, c'est un fardeau émotionnel bien trop lourd à porter pour le moment." Regina soupira avec lassitude et s'assit sur le lit. "S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi seule."

"Non, je ne referai pas la même erreur, Regina. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi faire les choses correctement. Je veux être digne de toi. Je veux être la raison pour laquelle tu souriras chaque matin, et je souhaite par-dessus tout fonder un foyer avec Henry et toi." Emma s'agenouilla et prit ses mains entre les siennes, le tutoiement lui venant naturellement. "Me laisseras-tu faire ?"

"Emma... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." lui répondit Regina, songeant à la réactions des Charmants, et plus important encore, à celle d'Henry. L'accepterait-t 'il toujours s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle aimait les femmes ? Il lui était bien plus aisé de se servir des hommes comme d'une distraction et d'une façade, plutôt que d'affronter ses véritables sentiments. Et Elsa alors ? Elle voulait aussi l'avoir dans sa vie.

"Et si Henry désapprouve ? Imagine s'il apprend que ses deux mères sont lesbiennes."

"Je doute que ça soit le cas. Nous serions ensemble pour lui et en fait, ça rendrait même les choses plus faciles." Emma se sentait confiante. "Me laisseras-tu ma chance pour te prouver que je suis digne de toi ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant, envisage simplement la possibilité d'un "toi et moi" pour le moment." plaida-t'elle en dernier recours.

"Je... Emma, je suis vraiment troublée et confuse. J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. J'espère que tu le comprends." Regina fixa les yeux vert; le regard lourd de tristesse.

"Bien sûr. Ecoute, si c'est à Elsa que ton cœur appartient, je respecterai ta décision et j'arrêterai de t'importuner. Mais s'il y'a le plus infime espoir, alors je ne cesserai pas de me battre pour toi." Emma lui sourit gentiment et se leva.

"Emma." l'interpella avec douceur Regina, avant qu'elle ne parte. "Le baiser, tu le voulais vraiment ?" s'enquit Regina avec espoir.

"Oui, ça en valait la peine. Tu en vaux la peine et j'endurerai plus encore s'il le faut, mais j'apprécierai si la prochaine fois tu ne me paralyses pas avec un tazer magique." plaisanta la blonde.

"Je le promets."

* * *

_Voilààà pour le chapitre 4 ! _

_alors que dire ? la situation se complexifie de plus en en plus, avec Regina qui semble avoir des sentiments pour les deux blondes; ahhh décisions, décisions..._  
_en tout cas, personnellement, je trouve les deux scènes de déclarations vraiment __adorables et le choix entre les deux couples me semblent vraiment dur, c'est horrible. __Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à l'auteur de décider. __SwanMillsFiction à toi de jouer !_

_Au fait, comme vous le savez certainement il n y' a pas de différence en anglais entre le __"vous" et le "tu", donc j'ai décidé de passer au tutoiement parce que les deux scènes s'y __prêtaient, et du coup ça rapproche les personnages. donc j'espère que ça vous conviens._

_reviews ? *_*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous ! _

_Je vous préviens d'avance, le chapitre 5 est un peu plus court que ce à quoi vous avez été habitués durant les deux derniers chapitres. Ce chapitre est surtout centré sur l'histoire d'Elsa mais l'explication concernant la raison exacte de son emprisonnement sera explicitée dans le chapitre suivant, pour le moment il s'agit de mettre en place tous les éléments et de présenter de "nouveaux" personnages. Patience ..._

_Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier les reviews, fav / follow et les lecteurs silencieux, merci de continuer à suivre cette traduction et à j'espère l'apprécier._

_MEL99 : alors déjà merci de ta review, ça me fait plaisir quand les gens prennent le temps d'en poster :) ( je te réponds ici car je ne peux pas te répondre en pm) par contre, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ta remarque concernant le fait que caractère d'Elsa soit trop "faible/léger". Tu veux dire que son caractère ne correspond pas à celui du Disney (mais dans ce cas, l'auteur a écrit dans la vo que le personnages ne correspondrait pas forcément à ceux du film) ou alors qu'elle est trop effacée, qu'on ne la voit pas assez ? Parce que si c'est le cas, voici un chapitre entier centrée sur elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire est une **traduction** de l'histoire se SwanMillsFiction, donc je ne fais que recopier et traduire ce qui est écrit, mais j'essayerai d'en parler à l'auteur. Enfin voilà j'espère quand même que la suite te plaira ^^_

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire appartenant à SwanMillsFiction et les personnages à la chaîne ABC._

* * *

**REVES DE GLACE**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Elsa avait trouvé refuge au plus profond des entrailles de la forêt. Elle éprouvait encore de la colère envers elle même, après que ses pouvoirs avaient partiellement absorbé l'énergie vitale de Regina, manquant probablement de la tuer.

Plus jamais elle ne voulait l'exposer à un tel danger. Elle haïssait cruellement le manque de contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur ses pouvoirs, et lorsque survenait l'une de ses crises, c'était toujours à ceux qu'elle aimait d'en payer le prix. Ses pouvoirs, ou plus exactement la magie dont elle avait hérité, semblaient n'être qu'une malédiction qu'on lui avait jeté et dont elle ne pouvait se défaire.

"Comment suis-je censée contrôler mes émotions si je suis incapable de m'autoriser à les exprimer ?"

se lamenta t'elle en s'asseyant sur un rocher, pour éclaircir ses pensées.

Elle était si désemparée que le tourment d'émotions qui la rongeait s'accompagna d'une intense chute de neige. Alors qu'elle recouvrait progressivement la lande, la reine eut l'idée presque incongrue de bâtir une forteresse. Elle avait besoin de son propre sanctuaire pour pouvoir pratiquer en paix la magie, et pour se faire elle avait besoin de tenir les curieux à l'écart. Elle permit à la glace de s'élever du sol et de remonter le long du pic le plus haut afin d'ériger sa citadelle.

C'était un château somptueux orné de glace d'un bleu presque transparent qui laissait se refléter la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi, pareil à un diamant étincelant.  
Elle esquissa un sourire, fière de sa création, fermant alors la porte derrière elle.

"Je peux faire le bien quand je suis libre." Elsa pénétra dans sa nouvelle chambre et ouvrit les portes du balcon faisant face au Soleil. "La vue est magnifique et c'est si tranquille par ici." Elle prit une grande inspiration, inhalant à pleins poumon l'air sylvestre rafraichi par la neige.

"Je laisserai mes peurs derrière moi et j'aurai le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, pour Regina."

* * *

**Aux alentours de l'école**

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Henry scruta l'étrange objet, au loin, qui reflétait la lumière éclatante du Soleil, comme l'aurait fait un miroir.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." lui répondit Mary-Margareth, alors qu'elle et le reste des étudiants interrompaient leur pause déjeuner pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

"Allez les enfants, la pause déjeuner est terminée. Tout le monde retourne en classe." décréta un autre enseignant.

* * *

**De retour dans la Forteresse de glace**

Elsa usait librement de toutes ses capacités pour la seconde fois de sa vie, sans peur de blesser qui que ce soit, c'était si- "Merveilleux !" s'exclama t'elle alors que le bonhomme de neige qu'elle venait de créer vint à la vie. "Olaf !" l'accueillit- t'elle.

"Mère ! Altesse !" Le bonhomme de neige l'élança sans but précis mais s'arrêta brusquement, prétendant être immobile.

"Olaf, tu n'as pas à prétendre être inanimé. C'est moi, Elsa." le rassura la jeune femme tout en l'étreignant tendrement. L'étreinte fit chuter sa tête qui dégringola sur le sol.

"Oh, pardon !" Elsa la ramassa prestement et la remit en place.

"Elsa ? Vous... Vous... ressemblez tellement à la Reine Idun. Olaf aurait-il rapetissé ?" s'enquit le bonhomme de neige remarquant qu'Elsa n'était plus la petite fille de ses souvenirs avec qui il jouait dans le château, quand elle le convoquait à l'insu de tous.

"Non, c'est moi qui est grandi." s'amusa Elsa alors qu'elle prenait l'un de ses bras de bois pour le secouer doucement.

"Ah ! Et Anna ?" A cette question pourtant innocente le visage d'Elsa s'assombrit.

"Elle n'est pas là." La blonde prit place sur son trône tandis que le petit homme se postait à ses côtés.

"Olaf vous aidera à la retrouver ! Olaf adore jouer à cache-cache. "dit il, mais à ces mots, Elsa sembla encore plus abattue.

"Non... Elle est dans un monde fort lointain de celui-ci, Olaf. Nous sommes livrés à nous même.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Ils avaient parlé tout le jour durant d'échanges marchands et la jeune reine, excédée, s'était fermement opposée à l'idée de céder plus d'argent en provenance de transactions avec le royaume de Weselton. Le duc étant un homme avide, il n'avait cessé d'augmenter ses prix, prétextant diverses excuses, et pour couronner le tout, Hans se faisait de plus en plus pressant quant au fait de continuer à le supporter économiquement. Elsa en eut subitement assez de ses interventions, elle se leva violemment de son siège mais quand ses paumes claquèrent contre le bois de la table pour marquer son mécontentement, une aura de lumière bleue, presque blanche, frappa la surface, la gelant et l'ébréchant instantanément.

"C'est de la sorcellerie ! Je savais qu'il se tramait des choses douteuses par ici." s'exclama hargneusement le duc, la voix teintée de venin.

"Je vous l'avait dit qu'elle usait de magie noire pour parvenir à ses fins. Nous ne pouvons pas nous fier à elle, messieurs !" déclara à son tour Hans aux conseillers pris de panique, après que la magie d'Elsa se soit manifestée, la dévoilant aux yeux de tous et la forçant à se reclure dans ses quartiers. "Elle pourrait très bien avoir assassiné ses propres parents." Il sema subtilement le doute dans l'esprit de son audience. Les nobles se scrutèrent les uns et les autres, la peur luisant dans leur regard, préférant croire les paroles du prince consort, plutôt que d'accorder à la reine la moindre chance de pouvoir s'expliquer. Tous bien entendu s'étaient interrogés sur le mystère caché aux yeux du monde derrière les portes closes depuis des années, mais maintenant ils savaient que la raison n'était autre que la magie démoniaque d'Elsa.

"Nous avons des lois et l'utilisation de la magie est considérée comme un crime dans notre royaume." déclara à voix haute l'un des hommes. Des murmures approbateurs firent écho à ses paroles dans tout le palais et Hans convoqua les chevaliers royaux pour ramener la reine et la faire répondre de ses crimes.

Après son mariage avec Anna, il avait été nommé à la tête de l'armée, malgré les désireras d'Elsa.  
"Si tu ne supportes pas le choix de mon époux, tu peux tout aussi bien me dire adieu." Les paroles d'Anna résonnait encore aujourd'hui dans sa tête, et Elsa se sentit sur le moment obligée de lui concéder le rang qu'il réclamait, afin de ne pas perdre la seule famille qui lui restait; Hans avait alors peu à peu acquit un contrôle total sur leur force militaire. Il entrevit enfin l'opportunité d'usurper le trône, après avoir enduré une farce de mariage pendant toutes ces années.

Cela lui avait été utile, après tout, de dérober le cœur d'Anna à l'aide d'une dague enchantée, fournie par le sorcier noir. Mais son véritable objectif avait été de voler celui d'Elsa, pour la contrôler, l'épouser et devenir finalement roi. Cependant, à son plus grand déplaisir, elle n'avait pas semblé être intéressée par lui ni par aucun homme présent au bal qui avait tenté de l'approcher, pour ce que cela lui importait. Elle avait soigneusement évité de danser avec quiconque le lui avait proposé, déclinant chaque avance, et il n'avait pu trouver l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec elle pour lui arracher le cœur et la forcer à le couronner.

"La reine s'est échappée !" L'un des soldats informa Hans alors qu'il pénétrait avec fracas dans la chambre. Sa fenêtre était brisée, les débris jonchant le sol, et un traînée de neige fraîche s'étendait en direction de la forêt.

"Pas la reine, la SORCIERE. Nous partons à la chasse ce soir, soldats !" ordonna Hans, les yeux luisant de haine, alors que chaque homme partait apprêter sa monture pour traquer la jeune femme.

* * *

Elsa continuait de courir à en perdre haleine, n'ayant qu'une courte avance sur ses poursuivants; mais elle due s'arrêter net dans son élan quand elle se retrouva piégée au bord d'un précipice, la pente étant trop abrupte, et l'absence de neige au fond promettant un chute mortelle au moindre glissement, à la moindre erreur, de sa part.  
Mais quand Hans et ses hommes de main lui firent face, son instinct de survie s'éveilla et elle abandonna ses gants enchantés, prenant le parti d'avoir foi en ses pouvoirs.

Elle se concentra sur l'énergie irradiant de ses mains pour créer un pont de glace, parvenant ainsi à échapper aux chevaliers grâce au passage gelé entre les deux montagnes. Les soldats en revanche n'eurent pas la même chance, la lourdeur de leur amure et de leurs armes fragilisa le pont qui s'écroula, emportant avec lui une douzaine d'hommes dans les tréfonds de l'abyme.  
"Tu as intérêt à espérer que je ne te retrouve jamais, sorcière !" rugit Hans alors qu'elle continuait de fuir à travers les bois. "La prochaine fois, tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin !"

* * *

Après plusieurs heures d'errance sans destination prédéfinie, la reine déchue d'Arendelle, totalement éreintée, trouva refuge dans un petit cabanon dans la montagne. D'aspect humble, il était équipé avec un dispositif de source chaude mis à disposition pour les voyageurs. Son eau était reconnue pour ses vertus médicinales mais Elsa n'en avait cure, requérant à la place un lit pour coucher et se remettre de son périple forcé. Le gérant la mena jusque dans la chambre d'hôte où elle pourrait enfin se reposer.  
"Excusez-moi Messire. Serait-il possible que vous disposiez d'une chambre plus... intime ?" s'enquit Elsa mais le grand roux secoua la tête. Jamais encore la reine n'avait dû partager sa chambre et désormais, depuis son exil, elle se voyait contrainte de dormir aux côtés d'inconnus.

Elsa s'isola près du lit le plus éloigné, ôtant au passage son manteau pour le poser sur une chaise. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait encore sa couronne, qu'elle dissimula précipitamment dans un tiroir de la table de nuit.

"Que fais une femme de votre monde dans un lieu comme celui-ci ?" l'interpella de but en blanc la voix d'un jeune homme, à moins que ce ne fut celle d'une jeune femme, Elsa n'en était pas sûre; ses yeux ne pouvant discerner son interlocuteur.

"Qui l'a demandé ? Montrez-vous." somma ostensiblement la blonde.

"En haut." lui répondit une voix grave, tapotant la tête de la reine.

Elsa n'avait pas prêté attention au fait qu'il y avait un occupant sur le lit surplombant le sien, ce qui manqua de la faire défaillir de surprise.  
"Je m'appelle Krystal au fait." se présenta la jeune femme après s'être redressée agilement sur sa couche, lui tendant la main pour la saluer. Elsa l'observa prudemment mais préféra garder ses distances, pour ne pas tenter ses pouvoirs de se manifester d'eux-mêmes.

"Je suis El...Eleanor." lui répondit la reine tandis qu'elle croisait les bras contre sa poitrine.

"Mmmmmh..." L'autre femme fixa suspicieusement Elsa de ses yeux bruns, la détaillant de haut en bas. "Ravie de vous rencontrer El...eanor." Krystal haussa un sourcil, joueuse. "Dîtes-moi... qu'est ce qui vous amène dans le coin ?" la jeune femme se pencha sur sa couchette et sortit une carotte de l'un de ses sacs, mordant avidement dedans.

Elsa haussa un sourcil face au comportement insouciant de la jeune femme, éprouvant encore quelques difficultés à assimiler le fait qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une femme. Bien qu'elle dise s'appeler Krystal, elle était étonnement grande pour une femme et portait des vêtements typiquement masculins, d'une qualité plus que douteuse. Ses cheveux dorés étaient coupés trop courts, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de maquillage maculant ses lèvres. Non elle n'était en aucun cas féminine, mais en y regardant de plus près, Elsa pouvait distinguer des traits inattendument beaux et délicats pour une personne aussi négligée en apparence.

"Je... Je voyageais avec mon cheval mais il s'est blessé en chemin et n'a pas survécu. J'ai été assez chanceuse pour trouver refuge en ce lieu, et j'espérais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à retrouver mon chemin demain." prétexta précipitamment Elsa.

"Hummm... Bonne chance dans ce cas. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus populaire du coin et les gens ici se méfient des étrangers douteux." la mit en garde Krystal tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Comment osez-vous ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire "étranger douteux" ! Je suis Elsa, Rei-" la souveraine s'interrompit, se mordant la langue avant de commettre l'irréparable.

"De quoi vous parlez ?" Krystal s'était retourné et fixait intensément Elsa, un sourire narquois se peignant sur les lèvres, une main positionnée derrière l'oreille comme si elle essayait de mieux l'entendre.

"De rien." La reine se détourna, dos à son interlocutrice, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

"D'accord." répondit Krystal alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir. Elsa se retourna de nouveau, rongée par la curiosité concernant la destination de l'autre jeune fille, ô combien ennuyante, par cette nuit de tempête, décidant sur un coup de tête de la suivre.  
Et si par malheur elle connaissait sa véritable identité et était partie la dénoncer en vue d'obtenir une prime qu'Hans serait plus qu'heureux de lui d'offrir ?  
"Je dois m'en assurer." Elsa enfila son manteau, prête à sortir.

Elle suivit les traces de pas dans la neige, captant le son d'une voix provenant d'une étable aux alentours. Elle s'approcha, épiant la scène grâce à un trou entre les lattes, observant Krystal partager une carotte avec un renne tout en le caressant. Elle vit la jeune femme parler à l'animal, et il lui eut presque semblé qu'ils pouvaient communiquer l'un avec l'autre.  
"Aurait-elle elle aussi des pouvoirs ?" s'interrogea Elsa, tentant de s'approcher de nouveau pour mieux discerner leur interaction, mais quand elle se pressa contre les vieilles planches de bois un craquement sonore retentit, alertant le renne et Krystal, qui se levèrent d'un commun accord pour venir jeter un œil.

"Je sais que vous êtes là. Entrez Elsa." lui dit Krystal alors que la reine s'avançait prudemment dans l'étable.

"Vous m'avez entendu." Elsa baissa la tête, les yeux rivés au sol ne masquant à peine sa culpabilité, mais elle releva la tête pour observer l'animal, animée par la curiosité.

"Voici Sven." déclara l'autre femme, se penchant dans sa direction. "Il ne mord pas."

Mais quand Elsa tendit la main pour caresser la bête, une gigantesque langue violette lui lécha affectueusement la joue.  
"AAAHHHHHH !" hurla Elsa, se jetant aux côtés de Krystal et l'étreignant fermement, terrorisée.

"Oh ouais, son truc c'est plutôt les léchouilles." Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit, se perdant dans les yeux bleu-vert avec une douceur qui se mua prestement en embarras, constatant qu'elles étaient toujours dans les bras de l'une de l'autre. Leurs joues prirent une teinte rosée alors qu'elles s'écartaient.

"Je... Ah... Désolée. Je ne voulais pas..." Elsa tourna la tête, ses yeux se posant nerveusement sur les alentours pour ne pas rencontrer les iris caramel.

"Tout va bien, moi aussi j'aurais eu peur." Termina à sa place Krystal, se postant près de son compagnon. "Je dormirai ici, donc il y'aura assez d'espace dans le cabanon. J'étais la seule cliente là-bas, alors maintenant vous aurez votre intimité." La femme aux yeux bruns se cala contre le ventre de Sven. "Bien mieux que ces matelas inconfortables et bien plus chaud." Elle lui frotta le ventre et Sven montra les dents en une ébauche de sourire, appuyant ses paroles.

"Ici ?" Elsa fixa sceptiquement la paille qui les entourait.

"Ouais. Ici. Profitez de votre lit, Majesté." lui répondit Krystal tout en fermant les yeux.

"Euh... Je vous remercie." marmonna Elsa, sortant pour rejoindre le cabanon, mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, les images du désastre, qui s'était produit plus tôt, la hantant encore. Elle avait été bannie de ses propres terres mais elle ne pouvait pour autant laisser Anna au main d'un traître perfide.  
"Il a dû lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle change à ce point." Les pensées d'Elsa défilaient à toute allure, son esprit se focalisant sur le moyen d'infiltrer le château sans se faire remarquer, afin de récupérer sa sœur et de fuir sans se retourner, laissant tout ce qu'elles possédaient derrière elles.

"Le sorcier noir !" s'exclama Elsa après avoir effleuré sa main non gantée. "Il m'aidera certainement."

Au petit matin, Elsa vint trouver Krystal mais il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans l'étable. Elle interrogea le tenancier concernant la destination de l'autre femme et du renne qui l'accompagnait. Il lui rétorqua que Krystal avait réglé sa note à l'aube, partant précipitamment.

"Avez-vous vu dans quelle direction elle est allée ?" l'interrogea Elsa, le gérant lui désigna alors le chemin.  
"Merci !" Elle laissa quelques pièces d'or sur la table et l'homme en eut presque une crise cardiaque, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait espérer gagner en plusieurs mois de dur labeur.

Elsa usa de son don afin d'obtenir l'impulsion nécessaire pour glisser à travers la forêt enneigée. Cependant ses pouvoirs finirent par montrer des signes de fatigue, la jeune reine n'étant en aucun cas habituée à les manier aussi fréquemment. Le chemin de glace sur lequel elle glissait commença à fondre, et finalement elle chuta brusquement quand ses mains arrêtèrent d'émettre un halo lumineux et d'invoquer de la glace. Elle roula dans la neige jusqu'à ce que son corps s'écrase contre celui d'une autre personne.

"Elsa ?" s'enquit la femme aux yeux sombres, se frottant douloureusement la tête, . Elle se tenait debout sur le sentier, indécise concernant la route à prendre, la tempête ne semblant vouloir se lever, quand la noble s'était écroulée sur elle, dans son dos, les faisant tomber toutes les deux.

"Krystal ! Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rattraper." la jeune femme soupira de soulagement, puis elle baissa la tête, les joues brûlantes. "Oh, pardon !" s'excuse t'elle tout en s'écartant du corps de sa compagne.

"Je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui vous ai rattrapé." Krystal fronça les sourcils, se relevant lentement.

"J'ai besoin de vos services. Je vous récompenserai au-delà de votre imagination si vous acceptez de me guider jusque dans la Forêt Enchantée." lui proposa Elsa mais Krystal haussa un sourcil, désabusée.

"Jamais de la vie." lui rétorqua-t'elle, époussetant la neige qui couvrait ça et là ses habits masculins.

"Je vous en prie ! Je pourrais vous offrir tout ce que votre cœur désire." Elsa saisit ses mains et ancra son regard dans les yeux caramel, les sondant profondément; mais Krystal se contenta de la fixer, retirant ses mains.

"J'ai dit non. Ces terres sont maudites et il n'y a pas de trésors assez gros pour me convaincre d'y retourner." grommela la femme, sautillant en direction de son traîneau.

"Vous connaissez le chemin..." murmura Elsa. "Krystal, je vous en supplie. Laisseriez-vous une noble dame comme moi périr dans une tempête comme celle-ci ?" Elsa utilisa exprès une voix plus fluette et innocente pour appâter son empathie, si tant est qu'elle en eut une.

Krystal leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément. Elle avait conscience qu'Elsa la manipulait mais Dieu lui en soit témoin elle avait frappé à la bonne adresse. "Montez." lâcha-t'elle contrecœur ce à quoi Elsa sourit de contentement.  
Elle s'engouffra dans le traîneau et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
"Direction la Forêt Enchantée dans ce cas." décréta-t'elle et Krystal ordonna à Sven d'avancer.

"S'est-elle réellement fiancée un jour après l'avoir rencontré ?" Les sourcils de Krystal se froncèrent automatiquement.

"Oui, c'est justement ce qui me fait dire qu'il a dû lui faire quelque chose. Après le bal, elle est devenue plus froide et distante envers moi." Elsa soupira de frustration et ramena ses mains contre sa poitrine.

"Hans a l'air d'être un sacré problème." marmonna Krystal tout en lui tendant une pomme.

"Merci." Elsa lui prit des mains et observa un instant la pomme rouge.

"Pourquoi ne souhaitiez vous pas m'aider à atteindre la Forêt Enchantée ? La Méchante Reine vous aurait-elle fait quelque chose ?" l'interrogea Elsa.

"Non, mais si elle avait pu elle l'aurait fait, mais je suis parvenue à m'échapper à temps des griffes de ses chevaliers noirs."

Elle lui conta comment elle avait aidé Blanche-Neige à se cacher dans un arbre, plusieurs jours après que la princesse eut échappé au Chasseur envoyé pour l'assassiner. Et que cet homme fut le même garde qui l'avait reconnu alors qu'elle était traînée avec d'autres malheureux à travers les donjons, la libérant au passage.

"Nos chemins se sont croisés dans les bois, des années avant que la reine ne le transforme en l'une de ses marionettes. Une meute de loups avait encerclé mon cher Sven et allait le dévorer quand il est apparu au milieu de nulle part et leur a parlé. Etonnement les loups l'ont écouté et nous ont laissé partir. Il s'est excusé car sa "famille" avait simplement faim, et que ça lui avait pris des jours pour trouver un biche à sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent survivre." lui confia la jeune fille. "Sven n'était qu'un faon à l'époque mais c'était mon seul compagnon, c'est d'ailleurs le Chasseur qui m'a appris à communiquer avec lui."

"On se rapproche." commenta soudainement Krystal et Elsa détailla les alentours. Cela faisait des heures depuis qu'elle avait vu de la neige pour la dernière fois, et elles avaient dû abandonner le traîneau pour continuer leur périple sur le dos de Sven. Le ciel s'était assombri alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, Elsa sentit un sentiment étrange lui tordre les entrailles, une aura malfaisante les enveloppait.

"Vous la sentez vous aussi ?" demanda Elsa.

"Quoi donc ?" lui répondit Krystal, les yeux luisant de curiosité.

"Cette... noirceur qui nous assiègent. Comme un épais brouillard qui se presse autour de vous."

"Euh, non." l'autre femme haussa les épaules et releva un sourcil. "Elsa, avez-vous...des pouvoirs ?" la sollicita brutalement Krystal tout en la fixant intensément.

"NON. Pourquoi me poser une telle question ?" répondit nerveusement la reine.

"Car il n'y a que les porteurs de magie qui peuvent percevoir cette aura. Mais ne vous en faites pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi." Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et les deux femmes se perdirent momentanément dans les yeux de l'une de l'autre.

"C'est là que je m'arrête, Elsa. Si vous suivez les signes, vous atteindrez bientôt le royaume." lui dit Krystal tout en l'aidant à descendre du renne.

"Je vous remercie." murmura Elsa alors que ses pieds touchaient terre, elle se souvint subitement de la récompense promise. "Je vous la donne dans l'attente d'un meilleur payement, quand je reviendrai à Arendelle." La reine sortit un objet de son sac, dissimulé sous sa cape, et la plaça entre ses mains.

"Votre couronne ? Je ne peux l'accepter." Krystal tenta de la lui rendre. "Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai besoin d'aucun payement.C'était agréable de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre pour changer. Sans vouloir t'offenser Sven." La jeune femme esquissa un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de l'animal tandis que le renne tourna la tête, prétendant s'offusquer de la remarque.

"J'insiste, je vous ai forcé à venir contre votre gré... Je sais à quel point il est pénible d'être contraint à faire quelque chose dont on n'a aucune envie." Elsa murmura la dernière partie, baissant les yeux au sol.

"Elsa." l'interpella doucement Krystal.

"Oui ?" Les yeux jades rencontrèrent de nouveau les iris caramel.

"Promettez-moi que tout ira bien. C'est le seul payement que je souhaite recevoir." plaida la grande femme alors que ses mains placèrent délicatement la couronne entre les paumes de la reine. "S'il-vous plaît, prenez soin de vous et rentrez vite à Arendelle."

* * *

**(présent)**

"Un autre monde ?" reprit doucement Olaf alors que ses yeux prirent un éclat différent de ceux d'Elsa. Dans son cerveau enneigé, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le jeu n'en devenait que plus intéressant. Il entreprit d'atteindre le balcon et bascula dans le vide, retournant à sa "mission" afin de débusquer la cachette d'Anna.

"Où vas-tu ?" hurla Elsa du balcon mais le petit bonhomme de neige n'avait cure de ses cris et continua à rouler le long de la colline, débordant d'excitation. "Bon sang ! Je ne peux pas le laisser face à lui-même dans ce monde." Elsa rechigna à descendre les escaliers. Elle due s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, tentant de se servir de sa magie pour créer un toboggan de glace, mais après avoir bâti la forteresse et avoir ramené Olaf à la vie, ses pouvoirs s'étaient affaiblis, l'empêchant de s'en servir pour créer un raccourcit. "Génial. Et il a fallut que je choisisse le plus haut pic de la montagne pour bâtir mon palais." souffla-t'elle, commençant à descendre de la montagne.

* * *

_Et je m'arrête là pour cette traduction du chapitre 5, avec un petit suspense concernant la partie flashback._

_Pour clarifier les choses, "Krystal" est la version féminine de Kristoff du Disney "la reine des neiges" ("frozen" dans la vo). Donc jusqu'ici, tous les personnages importants du dessin-animé ont été amenés dans cette fic, même cet enf***é de Hans. J'ai personnellement un gros coup de cœur pour Olaf que je trouve vraiment adorable *_*_

_Au fait, je sais pas vous mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter la chanson "let it go" ("libérée, délivrée") pendant que je traduisais la scène où Elsa est seule dans la forêt et décide de bâtir son palais, qui est d'ailleurs est un petit clin d'œil à la scène du film. :)_

_Sur ce je vous laisse à vos claviers si le cœur vous en dit._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, bonsoir à tous !_

_Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du léger retard dans la publication, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur (ahhh moi et la technologie, toute une histoire...) et du coup je n'ai pas pu poster avant._

_Dans ce chapitre, on navigue encore entre le présent et les flashbacks avec la fin de l'explication sur la raison pour laquelle Elsa a fini prisonnière d'une urne._

_Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, j'écris une petite réponse aux différentes reviews, je remercie d'ailleurs comme à chaque fois les reviews / fav & follow / les lecteurs silencieux, **merci à tous :D** :_

**_marionpotter.39_ ** : _merci pour ta review ! Oui Krystal semble plus intéressante que le Kristoff du dessin-animé mais malgré tout j'aime bien ce personnage car il est assez drôle (notamment dans la scène où il gémit après que son traineau ait prit feu, mouhahahaha). Ahh un fanart de Krystal ? J'irais voir ça de moi-même, merci de l'info ! :) mmmh non pas adieu FQ dans ce chapitre, on a même droit aux deux couples (FQ et Krystal / Elsa), histoire de ne pas faire de jaloux (ou presque...). Oh oui pardon de ne pas l'avoir précisé, **Rumple = mage /sorcier noir **^^" __Tu m'as juste tué avec ton "Puis je préfère que Graham apprenne à Krystal à communiquer aux animaux plutôt que ce soit la personne qui s amuse à faire des questions/réponses en mode schizo...", mais je suis du même avis (pis faut dire que j'adorai Graham alors c'est un bonheur de constater que l'auteur l'a incorporé dans l'histoire)._

**_MEL99_**_ : alors tout d'abord je te remercie de prendre la peine de commenter, ça me touche. Et pour te répondre, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as le droit de donner ton avis et toute critique justifiée est toujours bonne à prendre ^^ Oui c'est vrai qu'Elsa est un peu trop gentille / naïve mais en même temps elle a passé un grand nombres d'années enfermée__ dans une urne, donc elle ne connaît quasiment rien aux normes en vigueur concernant le contact humain. De plus, Regina semble être la seule personne qui lui témoigne de l'affection et ne la traite pas en monstre, alors elle s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage par peur de la perdre, quitte à la suivre comme un petit "toutou" :) voilà mon interprétation, mais je serais ravie d'entendre la tienne si jamais il y'a divergence d'opinion. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore !_

**_39night39__ : _**_et toi merci de ton commentaire, tu as presque failli me faire rougir ! :) j'espère que la suite te satisferas._

_ **kaenth **:merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil ^^ j'espère que tu as vu le film, d'une part (et surtout en fait) parce qu'il est génialissime (et un point de vue objectif, un !) et d'autre part car ça peut t'aider à mieux comprendre les persos comme Elsa, Anna, Olaf et j'en passe._

_DISCLAMER :Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire appartenant à SwanMillsFiction et les personnages à la chaîne ABC._

___Bon trêve de bavardages et place au chapitre !_

* * *

**REVES DE GLACE**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

A la sortie des cours, Henry supplia Regina de l'emmener au parc sous un faux prétexte. Il prétendit vouloir passer l'après-midi avec elle pour rattraper soi-disant le temps perdu, au lieu de le passer comme à son habitude avec Emma, ce qui était en partie vrai, mais officieusement il était bien plus intéressé par le fait de jeter un œil de plus près à ce qui scintillait en haut du pic, sa curiosité ayant été piquée. Regina accepta avec joie, insouciante de la véritable raison de cette requête, après qu'Emma eut ramené le jeune homme à la station depuis l'école, étant elle même curieuse de revenir au parc, dernier endroit où Elsa avait été aperçue.

Henry était tenté d'escalader la montagne mais malheureusement Regina le surveillait de trop près pour tenter quoi que ce soit, lui ayant déjà formellement interdit de patiner sur le lac gelé. En vérité, elle avait décidé de joindre Emma et de lui demander de sécuriser le périmètre afin qu'aucun autre accident ne se produise, comme celui qui lui était arrivé ce matin.  
"Je suis en route." répliqua Emma alors que la mairesse raccrochait.  
"Henry ne va pas trop loin." lui cria sa mère ce qui le fit revenir à ses côtés, penaud.

Regina se perdait dans le dédale de ses pensées, scrutant rêveusement le lac, le souvenir encore vif de son baiser avec Elsa et de la réaction qui l'avait suivi, quand Henry décida finalement de l'interroger sur l'étrange mèche de cheveu blanc.  
"Maman... C'est quoi ce nouveau look ? Tu te la joues Cruella d'Enfer ?" ricana-t'il, goguenard, sa mère lui pinçant alors le bras.  
"Tu es impoli, jeune homme." siffla-t'elle, le regard dur, bien qu'elle n'était pas réellement en colère, sachant pertinemment que son fils ne l'assimilait plus depuis longtemps à la méchante de l'histoire, mais qu'il prenait pour autant un malin plaisir à rire de sa chevelure parsemée d'un mèche décolorée.

"Alors ?" s'enquit-il de nouveau mais Regina ne sut que répondre. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui confier qu'elle avait été embrassée par non pas une mais deux femmes, incluant sa mère, et qu'elle ignorait pourquoi c'était arrivé quand elle avait embrassé la Reine d'Arendelle.  
"Ils sont simplement devenus blanc. J'imagine que je prends de l'âge." la mairesse haussa des épaules désabusée alors que les lèvres d'Henry tiquèrent en un mouvement convulsif trahissant son absence de crédulité.

"Tu as appris des tours sympas à Elsa aujourd'hui ?" le garçon entreprit de changer de sujet de conversation, sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause.  
"Non, elle a dû partir tôt car sa famille l'a appelé et lui a demandé de rentrer." prétexta Regina.  
"Oh, c'est dommage. Elle avait l'air plutôt gentille." Henry haussa les épaules, tournant la tête pour fixer sa mère avec un intérêt grandissant. "Dis tu m'apprendras à la place ?" lui demanda-t'il de but en blanc.  
"Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre à maîtriser la magie, Henry ? Je pensais que tu y étais opposé." lui rétorqua sa mère, la voix vibrant de surprise.  
"C'était il y'a longtemps maman. Je crois que je suis prêt maintenant, d'ailleurs tout le monde semble s'y mettre en ce moment et je ne veux pas être laissé en retrait." soupira- t'il, butant contre un tas de neige sur leur passage.

Le chuintement de la vieille Volkswagen attira brusquement leur attention, Regina lui demanda alors de l'attendre pendant qu'elle s'entretenait avec Emma pour lui montrer l'aire qu'il fallait sécuriser. La mairesse laissa son fils seul un moment pour venir à la rencontre du sheriff adjoint afin d'assurer la sûreté de tous et de l'aider à disposer des panneaux pour empêcher les curieux de s'approcher du lac.

"Hé, ça fait mal !" vociféra une voix manifestement masculine et Henry se retourna subitement en détaillant les alentours, mais il ne vit personne jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le tas de neige qui commença à bouger et qu'un bonhomme de neige se tiennent debout devant lui.  
"Est-ce toi qui vient de parler ?" Henry était à la fois abasourdi et excité par cette découverte.  
"Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre par ici ?" le bonhomme de neige scruta alors ardemment les environs. "Et tu viens de me frapper." signala t'il en le toisant, tout en ôtant sa tête afin de réparer d'éventuels dommages. "Tu as enfoncé mon corps." constata tristement la créature alors qu'elle tenait sa propre tête entre ses petites mains pour détailler son arrière-train.

"Euh... Je suis désolé." s'excusa maladroitement Henry tout en ramassant ça et là un peu de neige du sol pour rebâtir le corps de son interlocuteur, mais au final il obtint un résultat presque décevant avec un arrière plus proéminent. "Oups ! J'en ai peut être mis un peu trop."  
Henry s'empressa d'ôter l'excès de neige mais le petit homme l'arrêta dans son élan.  
"Non ! C'est parfait ainsi, c'est si rond et moelleux. On dirait un petit nuage, alors laisse-le." Olaf souriait béatement, tout en remettant sa tête à sa place.  
"Okay..." marmonna Henry tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour réfréner un rire amusé.

"Je m'appelle Olaf." se présenta le bonhomme de neige, les yeux grands ouverts et pétillants, alors qu'il observait le jeune garçon, attendant une quelconque réponse.  
"Et moi Henry." Le jeune homme lui tendit la main, main qu'Olaf secoua vivement. "Dis- moi, qu'est ce qui t'amène à Storybrooke ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas du coin." Le gamin détailla attentivement l'étrange personnage qui lui faisait face.

"Tout juste !" s'exclama-t'il tout en lui faisant signe de s'approcher afin de pouvoir lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, masquant sa bouche l'aide de ses doigts de bois, alors qu'il jetait un œil suspicieux sur les alentours. "Je cherche Anna. On jouait à cache-cache mais Elsa a déjà abandonné la partie, mais moi je veux être celui qui la retrouvera pour pouvoir me cacher ensuite." lui confia-t'il ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Henry, confus.  
"Attends. Tu es _CE_ Olaf ?" Henry le regarda d'un œil nouveau, secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

"Je vois..."marmonna le bonhomme de neige, remuant avec une lenteur exagérée les lèvres alors qu'il prenait de nouveau la parole tout en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. "O-u-i... Je suis O-l-a-f et je vois que tu es un garçon t-r-è-s spécial. Peux-tu garder le secret d'Olaf comme ça Anna ne saura pas que je me rapproche de sa cachette, s'i-l t-e p-l-a-î-t ?"

"Ecoute mon pote, je ne suis pas retardé." s'offusqua Henry, profondément agacé.  
"Eh bien petit, tu as presque faillit m'avoir." Le bonhomme haussa un sourcil et entreprit de se retourner pour partir.  
"Hé attend ! Où est ce que tu vas ?" s'enquit Henry, tentant de le poursuivre.  
"Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas retardé ?" rétorqua Olaf tout en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je vais chercher Anna."

"Henry !" La voix d'Emma s'éleva soudainement derrière lui ce qui arrêta Henry dans sa tentative de poursuivre la créature, ce dernier disparut alors, indiscernable dans les environs enneigés.

"Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas t'éloigner." l'admonesta Regina après qu'elle eut rattrapé Henry et Emma.  
"Désolé, je voulais juste..." L'enfant s'interrompit en plein milieu de la phrase alors que tout prenait enfin sens. _Elsa, Olaf, Anna et la mèche de cheveu blanc de Regina... Bien sûr_ _!_

"Maman, tu t'es disputée avec Elsa dernièrement ?" lâcha Henry de but en blanc.  
"Bien sûr que non, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?" lui répondit nerveusement Regina, évitant à tout prix de regarder en direction d'Emma, qui la fixa momentanément mais son regard s'ancra de nouveau dans celui d'Henry.  
"Parce que je crois savoir qui elle est réellement, elle est dangereuse tu ne peux pas la laisser réutiliser ses pouvoirs quand tu es là, même si elle dit ne pas vouloir te blesser." décréta fermement Henry, ce à quoi Emma voulut lui toper dans la main, mais elle ne put que se mordre la lèvre et feindre l'incrédulité.

"Je... euh... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin, Henry, et non elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle est juste incomprise." Regina prit vivement la défense de la jeune femme alors que les sourcils d'Emma se froncèrent subitement. "Et comment se fait il que tu saches tout cela ?" ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la brune.  
"A cause du changement de couleur de tes cheveux, son nom et le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'aide avec sa magie. On a vu un film l'année dernière à New-York qui parlait d'elle justement." expliqua t'il brièvement alors que Regina se retourna vers Emma, attendant de pied ferme une réponse.  
"C'est vrai." Emma opina du chef alors que Regina soupirait profondément.

"N'as tu toujours pas compris que tu ne peux pas te fier à tout ce que tu vois ou que tu lis dans ces version idiotes de Disney ?" La mairesse lui jeta un regard dénué de toute chaleur et Henry baissa honteusement le regard, se perdant dans les aspérités du sol.  
"Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, maman. Plus tes cheveux deviendront blancs, plus tu risqueras de transformer en statue de glace et de mourir." Il serra les poings dans ses poches, frustré de son impotence, terrorisé même à l'idée de perdre sa mère.  
"Henry... Rien ne m'arrivera, mon chéri." La brunette s'approcha de lui pour éteindre son fils et embrasser tendrement son front.

Emma esquissa un sourire face à cette scène touchante, puis détourna le regard pour jauger les environs couvert de neige. "Ca se refroidit." commenta-t'elle lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette se déplaçant au loin. "On ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison." suggéra t'elle soudainement après avoir discerné l'éclat d'une tresse blond platine se détachant dans le décors immaculé.

Elle glissa une main dans le dos d'Henry alors que sa jumelle se posait sur Regina, afin de rentrer ensemble, _comme une vraie famille_. Elle se retourna légèrement pour lancer un regard en arrière, ses yeux rencontrant ceux d'Elsa, une pointe de défi lourde de sous-entendu luisant dans les prunelles. Emma sourit, victorieuse alors qu'elle continuait de marcher aux côtés de Regina qui lui offrit un regard morne car Henry leur avait fait remarqué la façon dont Emma la tenait. Un vent déchaîné commença subitement à souffler, ce qui les contraignit à courir pour atteindre leurs voitures avant que la tempête ne frappe.

* * *

"Elsa, vous m'avez retrouvé !" s'écria Olaf, sortant de derrière une poubelle.

"J'aurais souhaité que tu sois le seul que j'ai retrouvé ici." grommela Elsa alors que ses yeux fixait avec haine la femme qui avait osé clamé Regina comme étant sienne.  
"Qui d'autre joue ?" interrogea innocemment Olaf alors qu'il détaillait la famille qu'Elsa observait avec attention.  
"Le gamin spécial ?"  
"Non. C'est Emma qui s'est insérée dans le jeu." gronda-t'elle tout en marchant d'un pas ferme en direction de la rue.

Olaf lui emboîta le pas, tentant de déterminer la raison pour laquelle Elsa semblait inhabituellement hors d'elle.

"La femme en gris ?" tenta-t'il alors qu'il peinait à maintenir l'allure.  
"Non, la paysanne en rouge."  
"A quoi joue-t'on maintenant, Elsa ?" lui demanda-t'il nerveusement.  
"A la bataille de boule de neige, évidemment." un petit sourire narquois se peignit sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit la magie affluer dans ses veines et lui revenir.  
"Excellente idée !" s'extasia Olaf qui jeta la première boule de neige sur la femme vêtue d'une veste rouge.

* * *

Emma venait juste de refermer la portière d'Henry après qu'il soit monté dans la voiture de Regina, et se dirigeait en direction de son propre véhicule, quand une boule de neige la frappa inopinément à la tête.

"Ah !" glapit-t 'elle alors qu'elle se retournait, cherchant la personne qui avait osé lui lancer une boule de neige. Mais ses recherches furent vaines, Elsa s'étant dissimulé derrière Olaf, Emma n'apercevant pour le coup qu'un bonhomme de neige immobile devant elle.  
"Bizarre." grommela t'elle tout en atteignant sa voiture pour partir.

"Olaf ! Elle aurait pu penser que c'était de ma faute." le réprimanda Elsa.  
"N'est ce pas justement le but du jeu ?" Olaf haussa un sourcil et regarda Elsa comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.  
"C'est vrai. C'est juste que... C'est à moi de lancer les boules, d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu restes dans le palais et que tu le protèges des intrus. Peux tu faire cela pour moi, s'il te plaît ?" le pria poliment la reine.

Olaf maintint longtemps son regard dans le sien avant de soupirer lourdement.  
"Très bien Elsa. Je sais quand je suis de trop." Il feignit de larmoyer mais Elsa leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Très bien. Tu peux vagabonder dans les environs mais je t'en prie, ne parle à personne, et si quelqu'un s'approche de toi, prétend n'être qu'un simple bonhomme de neige."  
"Comme au bon vieux temps ?" Il esquissa un sourire éclatant.  
"Oui comme au bon vieux temps. Mais s'il te plaît, reste hors de vue." plaida t'elle à nouveau.

* * *

**Au manoir de Regina**

La sonnette retentit et Regina ouvrit la porte après s'être consciencieusement laver les mains.

"Elsa." la voix de Regina se fit douce, presque un soupire, alors ses yeux s'emplissait de joie à la vue de la jeune femme. "J'étais morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Pourquoi m'as tu laissé comme cela ? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas retournée et ne m'es-tu pas revenue quand je t'ai app-" sa supplication mourut en même temps qu'Elsa, n'y tenant plus, vienne réclamer avec désespoir les lèvres cramoisies. Regina fut prise par surprise, bien que ce fut une bonne surprise; ses mains se posèrent alors de leur propre accord sur les épaules menues,oubliant l'espace d'une instant l'invitée qui dinait avec Henry.

Pour la première fois, Elsa s'abandonna sans peur au baiser, faisant fi des éventuelles conséquences d'une crise émotionnelle. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de Regina l'envahir, de savourer ses lèvres auxquelles elle était devenue sans regret accro, et ce dès la première fois. La tempête de neige qui faisait rage au dehors cessa et la mèche de cheveu blanc de Regina étincela, mais cette fois elle retrouva sa noirceur d'antan. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Elsa resta ébahie de ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

"Regina !" s'exclama-t'elle mais il fallut un moment à la brune pour réagir, encore abasourdie par le baiser.  
"Ah... Oui ?" Regina se racla la gorge, décidant de descendre du porche. Elle agrippa alors la main de la jeune blonde pour la guider dans un recoin à l'intérieur de la maison, recoin où ni Henry ni Emma ne pourrait aisément les épier à travers la fenêtre; n'ayant aucune intention pour autant de la laisser partir.

"C'était quoi ça ?" la taquina la mairesse avec un sourire timide.  
"Le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie." confessa Elsa avec un sourire éclatant. La brune se sentit envahir par la joie à ses paroles, et soudain elle constata que le temps avait drastiquement changé, le soleil ayant même commencé à briller à travers les nuages qui peu à peu disparaissaient.

"Le temps. Il est vraiment connecté à toi." commenta Regina alors qu'Elsa acquiesçait honteusement, ce qui permit au ciel de perdre une fois encore son éclat. "Sais tu ce que ça signifie ?" l'interrogea doucement l'ancienne méchante reine .  
"Que par ma faute, la ville requiera de nombreuses réparations ?" couina nerveusement la blonde alors qu'un vent froid et mordant se levait à nouveau.

* * *

Emma prit conscience des étranges changements que subissaient le temps, de plus la longue absence de Regina commençait réellement à l'inquièter. Elle décida d'interpeller le visiteur qui avait osé importuner son premier diner, au manoir, en tant que famille, avec Henry et Regina. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne sur le seuil, ni sur le porche d'ailleurs quand elle épia par la fenêtre.

"Ma, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Henry s'approcha d'elle par derrière.  
"Je me demandais simplement ce qui pouvait prendre aussi longtemps à ta mère." soupira Emma, tout en revenant s'asseoir à la table.  
"On attends qu'elle ait finit ou on peut continuer à manger ?" questionna Henry, confus.  
"Va s'y Henry. Je l'attendrai." La blonde esquissa un léger sourire et se refocalisa sur le verre de vin blanc devant elle.

Emma releva la tête, observant son bol de soupe fumant, une brillante idée germant soudainement dans sa tête. Elle collecta la cuiller en argent posée à côté du bol, se perdant dans la surface polie. _ça pourrait très bien fonctionner comme un miroir._ Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre Regina.

* * *

"Cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, Elsa." Regina prit son autre main entre les siennes et l'amena contre sa poitrine. "Cela signifie simplement que tu parviens à contrôler tes émotions, ainsi que ta magie. Quand tu suis les désirs de ton coeur, tu peux faire le bien." Le sourire de la plus âgée s'élargit alors qu'elle déposa un tendre baiser, effleurant les jointures blanches, ce qui émut Elsa, le temps redevenant alors plus clément. "Tu as juste besoin de te libérer de tes chaînes pour ne plus jamais affecter le temps. Tu peux le faire Elsa. J'ai foi en toi."

La jeune reine lui sourit chaleureusement et fit un pas en avant. Elle ancra son regard dans les iris brunes, désirant et espérant par dessus tout la possibilité que Regina ressente les mêmes sentiments qui l'animaient. Bien évidemment, elles s'étaient embrassées par deux fois maintenant, mais Elsa n'en était pas pour autant persuadée que la brune partageait les sentiments qu'elle se savait éprouver pour la mairesse. _Et si Regina ne l'avait fait que dans l'unique but de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir le contrôle sur ses émotions ?_ Elle avait plus d'expériences et de connaissances sur les retords de la magie, et peut être tout ceci n'avait été ni plus ni moins q'un simple test.

"Regina..." murmura Elsa tout en se penchant lentement._ Regina la repousserait-elle cette fois si l'occasion se présentait ?_ Elle l'avait pris par surprise tout à l'heure, alors le véritable test restait encore à venir.  
"Oui ?" souffla timidement la mairesse, plantant son regard empli d'espoir et d'attentes dans les yeux verts, attendant qu'Elsa parle, ou qu'elle l'embrasse encore.  
Mais cette fois, ce baiser serait bien plus lourd de sens si elles s'abandonnaient toutes les deux, pleinement conscientes et consentantes de leurs actes. à cette pensée les deux femmes sentirent leur ventre se contracter.

* * *

"Ma ?" l'interpella pour la troisième fois Henry après s'être apperçu à quel point la poigne d'Emma sur la cuiller était crispée, ses yeux la fixant intensément, occultant complètement le monde extérieur. Emma serra les dents à la vue du baiser qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Face à son tourment, sa magie se manifesta irrémédiablement d'elle même, la laissant se faire aspirer par l'image que lui renvoyait la surface polie de la cuiller, et lui permettant de jaillir de nul part entre les deux femmes.

* * *

"Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?" lâcha Emma, incrédule, alors que Regina et Elsa semblaient choquées par son apparition mais aussi folles de rage.  
"Vraiment mademoiselle Swan ?" gronda dangereusement Regina, faisant reculer Emma à une distance plus sécure.  
"Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre..." tenta de se justifier la jeune femme à la veste rouge alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal, de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
"Bien évidemment." marmonna Elsa, des pics de glace apparaissant autour d'elle et pointant inintentionnellement en direction de l'autre femme.

"Elsa, tu peux les contrôler." Regina plaça délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras, avec le vain espoir de la calmer, ce qui sembla fonctionner quand Elsa se détendit légèrement. "Ne laisse pas tes émotions te contrôler." murmura Regina, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour cesser de ressentir toute cette insécurité et cette jalousie qui la dévoraient à l'instant même. Elsa se perdit momentanément dans les iris de Regina, parvenant enfin à laisser s'évaporer les stalagmites.

"Tu as raison Regina." La reine d'Arendelle prit une grande inspiration. "Je peux les contrôler." Elle ancra alors son regard dans celui d'Emma. "Elle ne mérite pas que je perde mon temps pour elle." Elsa se retourna à nouveau. "Mais elle ne devrait pas gaspiller le tien pour autant." marmonna la jeune noble, tout en s'éloignant des deux femmes.

"Elsa, reviens je t'en prie ! Arrête de t'enfuir."  
"Je le ferai quand tu te seras enfin décidée." lui rétorqua Elsa, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.  
"Que veux tu dire ?" Regina plissa les yeux, gagnée par l'incompréhension.  
"N'est ce pas évident ?" de désespoir, Elsa jeta les bras en l'air; la neige recommençant à chuter, bien que cette fois il s'agisse d'une chute légère, similaire à celle qui était apparue lors de son premier baiser avec Regina. "Je t'aime."confessa doucement la femme à la tresse avant de disparaître dans une nuage de neige.

Cette fois Emma ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un once de sympathie pour Elsa. L'expression de la jeune femme n'avait été rien rien d'autre que celle d'un coeur brisé, et malgré l'aversion que voulait éprouver le shériff adjoint, elle n'y parvenait pas; mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa rivale venait de professer son amour, la devançant dans la quête du cœur de Regina.

"Elle a le sang trop chaud pour quelqu'un se targant d'avoir un coeur de glace." commenta Emma dans le but risible d'égayer l'atmosphère.  
"Silence Emma." Regina lui jeta un regard mauvais.  
"Tu es adorable quand tu t'énerves, tu sais." souffla Emma contre son oreille; Regina se sentant alors partagée entre l'envie de la frapper au visage ou de rire de ses âneries. _Mieux vaut l'ignorer autant que faire se peut._

"Je rentre. Ma soupe est probablement froide à l'heure qu'il est."  
"Je pourrais la réchauffer, _Madame le maire_." la taquina Emma, ce qui laissa Regina complétement estomaquée. Jamais la blonde n'avait flirté avec elle _de la sorte_, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs; depuis le temps qu'elle la connaissait.  
"Ce serait pour le mieux d'arrêter de fréquenter ce pirate, mademoiselle Swan. L'espace d'un instant, j'aurais presque juré entendre ce manchot lubrique." lui intima Regina, Emma leva les yeux au ciel face à ce commentaire désobligeant.

Elles finirent leur soûper dans le plus incomfortable des silences auquel elles eurent jamais assisté; Henry ayant malgré tout tenter d'établir un semblant de conversation qui s'avortait à chaque fois en un "oui", "non" ou un "peut-être". Il était clair que ses mères refusaient catégoriquement de n'échanger ne serait-ce que quelques mots ou bien même de prendre acte de la préscence de l'une et de l'autre.

"Merci pour ce repas. C'était vraiment délicieux." Emma sourit gentimment à ses deux hôtes alors que tous trois se tenaient sur le seuil.  
"Il n'y a pas de quoi."  
La blonde embrassa allégrement le front d'Henry et tenta par la suite d'étreindre Regina, mais la petite brune coupa court à ses effusions en lui lançant un regard si dur que l'autre jeune femme se contenta de se mordiller les lèvres et de tourner les talons pour quitter la proprièté.  
"A demain, ma !" la salua son fils et Emma agita la main en un dernier signe d'adieu avant d'entrer dans la coccinelle.

* * *

**Dans le palais d'Elsa.**

La reine des neiges avait passé le reste de la soirée à se lamenter, seule dans sa chambre, submergée par la réalisation des véritables sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de l'ancienne méchante reine. _Comment ai-je pu m'amouracher aussi aisément ?_

Elle continuait encore et encore de se torturer l'esprit, se sentant misérable. Rien de bon n'était jamais arrivé quand elle décidait de s'abandonner à quelconques sentiments amoureux.  
"Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi." soupira t-elle, voulant à tout prix se convaincre qu'elle devait oublier ce que son coeur lui réclamait.

Sa jalousie l'a transformait en un monstre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas blesser qui que se soit. Emma était une femme ennuyante mais elle n'avait aucune raison de la haïr. C'était à Regina de réaliser ce que son propre cœur désirait, mais Elsa se sentit désespérée à cette pensée. Emma et Regina avaient en commun un fils et un passé contre lequel jamais elle ne pourrait espérer rivaliser.  
De plus, sa vie amoureuse avait toujours été vouée à l'échec, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser. "Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Je crois savoir que vous êtes venue pour moi." La voix doucereuse du magicien s'éleva derrière elle dans la forêt. Krystal était depuis longtemps partie et Elsa avait suivi les signes, plus précisément les affiches portant le visage de Blanche-Neige pour l'aider à atteindre le royaume. "Êtes- vous le sorcier noir ?" s'enquit nerveusement la reine. Rumplestilskin apparut brusquement à ses côtés en l'espace d'un clin d'oeil. "Ceci devrait pouvoir répondre à votre question, très chère." ricana-t'il narquoisement.

Elsa lui dit avoir besoin qu'il change son apparence afin qu'elle puisse revenir en toute discrétion sur ses propres terres sans que quiquonque ne la reconnaisse. Rumpelstiltskin lui rétorqua qu'il pouvait accomplir un tel miracle mais que le prix n'en serait que plus élevé.

"Je paierai le prix, quoi qu'il m'en coûte pour sauver ma sœur des griffes de Hans." jura doucement Elsa, le nom fit tiquer le sorcier. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps, abaissant son capuchon pour révéler son visage au grand jour. Il grimaça quand il l'a reconnu, alors qu'une lueur malicieuse éclaira ses yeux.

"La reine d'Arendelle ! Bien entendu, je serai plus qu'enchanté de vous venir en aide." lui concéda-t'il tout en glissant négligement un bras autour de ses épaules et la menant à travers la forêt. "Quel est votre prix ?" Elle s'arrête net pour lui faire face.

"Mon prix ? Balivernes ! Pour vous, Altesse, ce sera avec plaisir que je vous l'offre sans aucune contrainte matérielle." Il lui fit la référence, laissant Elsa suspicieuse. "Je préférerai payer mon dû, Sorcier." s'entêta t'elle tout en sortant la couronne qu'elle avait proposé à Krystal en guise de dédommagement.

"Oh eh bien, si vous insistez." Rumpelstiltskin la prit et sourit de contentement après avoir aperçut quelque chose dont lui seul avait le secret. "Pas âme qui vive ne vous reconnaîtra très chère mais il y'a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à propos des effets secondaires d'un tel sort." la prévint le gnome.

"Quoi donc Sorcier ?" le pressa t-elle, et il l'informa qu'elle serait privée de pouvoir aussi longtemps qu'elle serait sous l'emprise du sort de transformation. "Je suis prête à encourir un tel risque." insista Elsa ce qui amusa l'homme.

Une fumée cramoisie l'engloutie entièrement et lorsqu'elle se dissipa la jeune femme avait pris l'apparence d'une paysanne dont personne ne se soucierai. "Comment Anna me reconnaîtra-t'elle ? Elle refusera de suivre une étrangère."

"Le sort s'estompera une fois que vous aurez atteint ses quartiers. Faîtes bon voyage, _**ma**_ Reine." Il agita la main et la regarda prendre congé.

Rumpelstiltskin ré-inspecta la couronne et en ôta un fin cheveu couleur platine. Il l'enferma à l'intérieur d'un flacon empli de liquide, et le présenta à la lumière de la lune. La potion rougeoya tandis qu'il grimaçait en une ébauche de sourire, satisfait.

Un bruit se fit entendre en provenance d'une pile de haillons et le sorcier se retourna pour l'observer avec un rictus. "Mais que faire des "bagagges" supplémentaires ?" chantonna-t'il quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il claqua des doigts et transforma l'animal en une petite sculpture de bois en forme de renne. Il la ramena avec lui en guise de décoration pour l'une des étagères de sa bibliothèque.

"C'est une bien belle sculpture." Belle désigna la sculpture mais la bête feint de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

"Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis. Retourne à tes corvées, femme." la chassa-t'il mais une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle lui sourit.

* * *

A son retour dans la forêt, Elsa retrouva Sven, attaché à un arbre, et elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'il était advenu de Krystal. Elle s'approcha avec prudence du renne agité, et après que l'animal rencontra les yeux verts, il la reconnut pour qui elle était réellement. On aurait presque pu jurer, qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais la femme aux cheveux désormais bruns ne pu comprendre un traître mot. "Pardonne-moi Sven, je ne parle pas le renne." s'excusa t'elle, désespéree jusqu'à ce que ses yeux remarquent une lettre dissimulée dans l'un des sacs pendus à son encolure.

_J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu d'aide lors de votre retour. Alors j'ai décidé de continuer seule, ne pouvant décemment pas laisser une dame comme vous rentrer à pied à Arendelle. Je vous en prie, prenez bien soin de mon précieux ami et peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai le chercher. C'est un promesse. Krystal_

Elsa se sentit gagner l'espace d'un instant par la tristesse car Krystal ne pourrait pas la joindre dans sa quête, mais peut être était-ce pour le mieux, car elle pourrait se révéler dangeureuse et la reine refusait catégoriquement qu'elle prenne de tels risques. La seule once d'espoir qui lui restait était cette dernière phrase, la promesse de Krystal de lui revenir un jour.

La souverraine chevaucha le renne en direction d'Arendelle. Mais elle dû faire un arrêt quand la nuit tomba, pour mieux repartir quand le premier rayon de soleil daigna se lever. Elle remercia Sven de sa loyauté et pour avoir suivi ses ordres, ravie de pouvoir enfin distinguer au loin son royaume.

Elle pénétra avec le renne obéissant dans le château en passant par l'entrée principale, les gardes ne prêtant guère attention à cette femme d'aspect humble. Ils la laissèrent passer après qu'ils eurent vérifier le contenu des sacs qu'elle transportait; et finalement elle atteignit le coeur du château.

Le son tonitruant des trompettes attira son attention et elle entendit le son caractéristique d'une horde de serviteurs accourant dans les rues pour annoncer le couronnement. Elle s'y attendait déjà, mais l'entendre de vive voix fit se tordre son estomac avec une multitude de sentiments. Le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la colère, mais cachée derrière il y avait de la souffrance ainsi qu'un sentiment inconnu qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Puis elle éprouva de l'espoir alors qu'un flamme nouvelle brûlait en son sein, elle fit alors serment de reconquérir son royaume et de lui rendre toute sa splendeur d'antan. Elle n'était désormais plus seule, elle pouvait même se voir assise sur son thrône avec à ses côté un visage familier. "Krystal" soupira-t'elle, le renne la dévora avidemment des yeux avec l'espoir qu'elle puisse reconnaître l'âme piègée derrière les grands yeux ronds. "Moi aussi elle me manque." dit-elle au renne tout en caressant son museau.

Ces derniers jours en sa compagnie lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives ainsi qu'un nouvel équilibre. Sa magie ne s'était pas manifestée pendant tout le temps qu'elles avaient voyagé ensemble, et pour dire vrai il y avait quelque chose à propos de Krystal qui lui permettait de recouvrer le contrôle de ses émotions, ce qui l'emplissait d'une inhabituelle chaleur. "Allez, allons y." Elsa apalgua l'animal alors qu'ils se déplaçaient prudemment dans le château.

La souverraine connaissait le palais comme le fond de sa poche et de ce fait elle pouvait facilement s'orienter à l'intérieur. Jouer avec Anna durant leur enfance à l'insu de tous, lui avait permit de déceler tous les passages secrets qu'englobaient la forteresse. "Reste ici et ne fais aucun bruit." ordonna-t'elle à Sven tout en recouvrant son corps de vieux haillons qu'elle portait par-dessus ses habits princiers. Elle lui offrit les dernières pommes et carottes que le vieux sac en cuir de Krystal contenait, puis elle réarrangea sa coiffure pour paraître plus convenable.

Elle se faufila dans les corridors du palais, se mouvant avec la même démarche gracieuse qu'adoptaient ses dames de compagnie. Il y'avait tant de serviteurs qu'elle aurait pu sans peine passer pour l'un d'eux bien que personne ne lui prêtait réellement attention, tous ayant l'esprit bien plus préoccupé par les préparations en vue du couronnement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'une des chambres de domestiques, vérifiant que la voie était libre afin de dérober un tablier et une robe pour se changer. Elle gravit les marches et prétexta aux gardes que la reine avait requis son thé de l'après-midi, et ils la laissèrent passer, sans poser aucune question, avec le plateau et la théière.

Une fois inflitrée dans les quartiers d'Anna, son apparence changea progressivement.

"Elsa ?" l'interpella sa sœur, la voix vibrant de doute, après que la crinière brune se soit éclaircit en un blond platine.

"Anna !"

La plus jeune s'élança pour l'étreindre, se perdant dans l'émotion du moment. Elle la serra dans ses bras avec force par peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, et sanglota légèrement.

"Je t'ai cru morte." lui confia Anna alors que ses propres larmes coulaient librement.

"Non, j'ai été bannie de ces terres, mais je ne cesserai de me battre pour elles et je te libérerai de l'emprise de Hans."

"Quelle emprise ?" Soudainement, Anna se dégagea de son étreinte et la fixa, le regard vide.

"Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, ma sœur, je t'en prie viens avec moi." Elsa agrippa sa main et la tira pour l'emmener avec elle.

"Je ne vais nulle part... toi non plus d'ailleurs, sorcière." cracha sa sœur avec une voix sombre teintée de venin; une silhouette surgit alors des ténèbres.

Hans parlait à un objet luisant d'un halo écarlate, et à chaque mot sortant de sa bouche, les lèvres de la rousse répétaient consciencieusement son discours.

"Que lui as-tu fais ?" s'écria Elsa, terrorisée, alors qu'elle tentait d'invoquer sa magie, en vain puisque le sortilège ne s'était pas complètement défait.

"Cela aurait dû être ton coeur, Elsa. Tu aurais pu nous épargner tous ces tourments." Il s'avança avec un air de prédateur, caressant au passage la joue d'Anna du dos de la main. "Elle en fait une belle poupée, n'est ce pas ?" la provoqua avec sarcasme Hans; à ces mots les yeux de la blonde scintillèrent avec rage d'un éclat argentée.

"Ne t'avise plus de la toucher !" s'époumona-t'elle alors que ses pouvoirs s'agitaient furieusement autour de ses mains.

"Non, non, non. Si tu invoques tes pouvoirs, elle meurt. Il ne sufira que d'une légère pression." la menaça-t'il et en guise d'avertissement il empoigna le coeur d'Anna, ce qui fit gémir de douleur la jeune fille, la laissant pantelante et à genou.

"Pitié, ne lui fait pas mal ! Je partirai pour ne plus jamais revenir. Tu peux garder la couronne que tu m'envies tant." plaida Elsa avec une voix vaincue.

"Pauvre Elsa..." lui dit-t'il avec une compassion feinte alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien. "Si seulement, il y'avait eu quelqu'un qui t'aimait assez pour rompre la malédiction." souffla-t'il à son oreille, ce qui laissa Elsa pantoise.

"Quoi ? Explique-toi."

"Gardes !" Hans haussa le ton et plusieurs chevaliers déboulèrent par la porte. "L'urne." clama-t'il et l'un d'eux la déposa à ses pieds. "Puisque je ne peux croire en ta parole de rester loin de mes terres, je vais devoir garder mes terres loin de toi." tonna-t'il tout en descellant le couvercle.

Un vortex de poussière noire jaillit et l'encercla pour finalement l'aspirer dans la jarre enchantée que ses parents avaient autrefois obtenu du sorcier noir. Elsa ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait tandis que son corps se muait en liquide froid, mais elle pu encore percevoir le son de voix discutant avant qu'elle ne fonde complètement dans sa prison magique.

"Je suis venue chercher mon prix, Altesse." déclara le Ténébreux.

"Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez donné mon dû, Rumplestilskin." grinça à son tour Hans.

"Vous ai-je déjà déçu, _prince_ Hans ?" Le magicien le regarda dans les yeux et Hans se réfréna de le corriger sur son nouveau titre.

Le désormais roi lui tendit l'urne ayant scellé Elsa et en retour, il reçut deux potions. "Versez ceci dans son verre et ce sera comme si Elsa n'était jamais venue au monde." Hans sourit de contentement; avoir une marionnette en guise d'épouse n'était plus aussi excitant qu'au début et il n'avait plus aucune utilité de posséder littéralement son coeur. La bête disparut du royaume, emportant avec lui le récipient; tandis que le jeune homme observait la potion aux couleurs argentées avec un sourire sinistre. "J'ai une bien meilleure idée."

Le roi se rendit à la fontaine principale par laquelle tout le royaume se procurrait de l'eau fraîche, y versant le contenu de la fiole. L'eau scintilla brièvement et il sut à cet instant que sa stratégie fonctionnerait. "Personne ne se souviendra que la sorcière n'ait jamais existé." se réjouit-il, satisfait; puis il but la seconde potion. "Tous excepté moi, bien sûr."

* * *

Krystal avait suivi le faux roi, entendant ses véritables desseins. Elle avait prétendu brouter les paturages aux alentours quand le monstre assoifé de pouvoir et de conquêtes l'avait jaugé avec suspicion puis l'avait ignoré, puisqu'après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une simple bête. Krystal prit alors la décision de revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée et de conclure un marché avec le crocodile pour recouvrer son apparence humaine. Elle évita de boire l'eau infectée, se contentant à la place d'étencher sa soif à l'aide de la neige qu'elle trouva durant son périple.

"Inutile de continuer à courir, _très chère_." gloussa le lutin tout en apparaissant de derrière un arbre pour converser avec le renne. Krystal lui jeta un regard noir, ne pouvant plus parler à cause de son corps d'animal. "Navré, je ne peux conclure aucun marché si je ne peux saisir ce que j'ai à y gagner." la railla le Ténébreux ce qui fit grogner le renne d'exaspération.

"Elsa est désormais ma proprièté, elle est hors d'atteinte." la détrompa Rumpelstiltskin, Krystal, enragée, le chargea mais tel un toréro il l'évita sans mal. "Seul un acte d'amour sincère rompra la malédiction que je lui ai lancé. Alors à moins que vous ne puissiez lui donner un baiser d'amour véritable, j'ai peur que ce ne soit une cause perdue." Il grimaça avant de disparaître.

* * *

Le Ténébreux ouvrit le couvercle après s'être réfugié dans son caveau secret. Il permit à Elsa de sortir de l'urne, l'appâtant avec un marché qui pourrait probablement l'intéresser. "Je ne jeterai aucune malédiction en votre nom, Démon." siffla Elsa, laissant libre court à ses pouvoirs. "Après tout le mal que vous m'avez causé, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je le ferai ?" Elle lui envoya alors une salve d'énergie déchaînée, dévoilant toute sa haine et sa frustration. Elle parvint à l'atteindre aux pieds, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du sorcier.

Mais son amusement fut de courte durée quand des stalagmites s'élevèrent du sol, rampant sinueusement, et emprisonnèrent la moitié de son corps. Elsa avait depuis longtemps dépassé le seuil de la tolérance et elle était déterminée à tenter le tout pour le tout pour s'échapper et sauver sa soeur de l'asservissement de ces monstres; sa magie se déchaînant avec rage au fur et à mesure que croissait sa fureur.

Le Ténébreux luttait tant bien que mal pour échapper à sa colère, il réussit enfin briser la glace jusqu'à ce que la blonde le piège de nouveau en paralysant sa jambe droite. "C'est le plus loin où vous pourrez fuir, Rumplestilskin. C'en es fini de la gentille fille que tout le monde voit en moi. Je reconquièrerai cet qui est mien de juste titre, et je n'ai que faire si pour cela je dois assombrir mon coeur." Elle en fit le serment avec une voix grave tout en le toisant. "J'ignorai qu'il fut possible d'arracher un coeur. Je vous remercie pour m'avoir donner cette idée fort utile."murmura t'elle, prédatrice. Et déjà sa main se recroquevillait en une imitation de serre, ses ongles accérés prêts à s'enfoncer dans la poitrine offerte de son ravisseur.

"Attendez ! Si vous me tuez maintenant, vous ne verrez plus jamais votre très chère Krystal." l'avertit en dernier recours Rumpelstiltskin.

"Que lui avez-vous fais ?" Elsa blémit à vue d'œil et elle agrippa son veston de rage.

"Je vous propose un nouveau marché. Si vous vous rendez de votre propre gré dans la jarre, je la laisserai vivre une vie paisible. Mais si jamais il vous vient l'idée de vous enfuir et d'essayer de me tuer, alors elle mourra avec moi." cracha-t'il alors qu'elle serrait les poings, impuissante.

"Comment me fiez à vous si à chaque marché vous faîtes en sorte de retourner les évènements en votre faveur." l'interrogea la jeune femme.

"Vous ne le pouvez ni le devriez." Il lui sourit cyniquement. "Mais sachez que je ne brise jamais un marché, ce que chacun sait." Il lui donna sa parole.

La reine l'autorisa à bouger et le sorcier noir en profita pour les transporter tous les deux dans la forêt. "La voilà." Il désigna le renne qui broutait paisiblement dans la neige.

"C'est Sven et non Krystal." Elsa lui lança un regard méprisant et fit apparaître une corde de glace autour de son cou, la laissant l'étrangler lentement.

"Regardez mieux." chuinta-t'il difficilement tandis qu'une fumée cramoisi retransformait l'animal en femme.

"Krystal !" La souverraine se précipita en direction de la jeune femme et l'étreignit férocement. "J'ai cru ne plus jamais vous revoir." Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de les retenir.

"Elsa !" s'écria Krystal tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Je vous avais fait une promesse, et de plus je ne vous ai jamais vraiment quitté." lui souffla-t'elle doucement tout en lui jetant un regard tendre.

"J'ai respecté ma part du marché, très chère." Rumplestilskin apparut brusquement à côté d'elle.

"La malédiction ! Non..." gémit Krystal. "Elsa, je t'aime." Se déclara-t'elle en désespoir de cause, faisaint fit du vouvoiement protocolaire alors qu'elle l'étreignit avant que le gnome n'ouvre l'urne.

"Quoi ?" La déclaration laissa Elsa estomaquée mais Krystal ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, l'interrompant d'un baiser. Elle scella ses lèvres avec les siennes, et jamais la jeune femme aux yeux clairs ne s'était sentie autant envahie par ses sentiments. Elle se rappela soudainement le marché qu'elle avait conclut avec le magicien, ressentant déjà une profonde souffrance à l'idée de se séparer du seul être qui avait réussi à dégeler son coeur; abbatue par la tristesse.

La peine et la douleur ayant pris le meilleur d'elle même, ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent de la pire façon qui soit, celle qu'elle avait toujours craint. Les cheveux dorés furent les premiers à se transformer, virant instantanément au blanc et le corps de Krystal devint translucide à cause du long baiser qu'elles avaient partagé. Quand Elsa se défit de la puissante étreinte de son amante, il était déjà trop tard. "Non ! Venez-moi en aide Rumplestilskin !" le supplia-t'elle, gagnée par l'horreur.

"Navré très chère, mais vos pouvoirs sont bien trop imprévisibles pour que même quelqu'un comme moi puisse défaire ce que vous avez fait." répondit il alors qu'il déposait l'urne au sol. "Il me semble que nous avons un marché en attente d'être payé." Il désigna la jarre et Elsa sanglota face à son impuissance.

"Vous m'aviez promis qu'elle vivrait une vie paisible." hurla Elsa.

"Que pouvait-t 'il y avoir de plus paisible qu'une éternité en tant que sculpture de glace ?" Le sorcier s'exaltait désormais de sa souffrance. "Je vous ai dit être un homme de paroles." Il esquissa un grand sourire et ouvrit le récipient. "Maintenant, rentrez à l'intérieur." maugréa-t'il mais la jeune femme refusa d'obtempérer, ne pouvant pas décemment laisser Krystal à son sort.

Rumpelstiltskin sentant l'impatience le prendre, invoqua une boule de feu et menaça de faire fondre son amie bien-aimée jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus la moindre goutte. Elsa n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'obéir et laisser le gouffre l'aspirer.

"Ah ! Les gens sont si crédules !" Il secoua la tête. Tout ce dont il avait eu besoin était un mensonge sur une prétendue malédiction menaçant la noble, pour qu'un enchaînement d'évènements lui amène une autre précieuse relique si jamais les choses venaient à lui être défavorables. Si jamais Regina échouait à lancer le sort noir, il pourrait toujours parvenir à ce qu'Elsa le fasse. Il avait Anna sous contrôle ainsi qu'un coeur de glace prêt à être utilisé pour les besoins de la malédicition.

"Non vraiment, pourquoi croient-t 'ils toujours chaque mot que je prononce ?" Il se gratta la tête. "On m'appelle le Ténébreux et ce n'est même pas un surnom." conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

"Quant à vous, vous ferez une charmante fontaine pour accueillir mes clients." Il engloutit la statue à l'aide d'une fumée couleur sang et la fit réapparaître devant sa forteresse. "Un ornement parfait pour leur rappeler le prix de la magie."

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 ^^_

_j'espère que les pro-SQ n'ont pas été trop déçus (noooooon ne partez pas :O) ..._

_alors petite note de l'auteur concernant le couple final : "j'ai pris en considération certains commentaires et je pense séparer l'histoire en deux pour faire une version SQ en partant du moment avant que Regina ne s'intéresse à Elsa. **Donc au final, ce sera un FQ**. Mais je dois dire que ça a été assez dur pour moi car j'aime tellement le SQ mais la série a laissé apparaître Emma comme étant une parfaite salope à l'égard de Regina, et elle ne la mérite plus."_

_donc ceci étant clarifié, j'espère ne pas trop perdre de lecteurs car traduire cette fic est toujours un plaisir ^^_

_bonne soirée à vous et à vous claviers !_


End file.
